The Ways We Pass The Time
by starglow71
Summary: AU. J2 FanFic. Jared and Jensen have interesting ways to pass the time on set and off. Whatever would those ways be exactly? Warning: Unrelated, smut, PWP, Kink, and other fun things. Language and cussing. graphic imagery. Don't like this don't read it!
1. Spending Time Together

**Let me make two things clear here: one, this is fiction not real life so if you don't like it, just don't read, it's Fan Fiction after all! I adore this show and am a major fan, trust me the last thing I want to do is offend anyone. Two, they played themselves on tv, which makes them fictional characters, too, and totally open to being used in Fan Fiction stories, so please don't read if this bothers you! It's fictional, it's just a story, not based on the real people but on the characters they played in the episode where they played themselves! Don't take them so seriously, wow, if this smut bothers you, just don't read it!**

**I don't want to offend anyone and, believe me, I am a majorly obsessessed Samgirl and therefore would _never consider perverting the real actors in anyway, but I can play with the people they play on it, especially since they did play themselves, which opens them up to us doing this. It does not refer to the real people so please keep that in mind!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters and the things they do to each other.

**Warning:** graphic sex and language, and more than a few hot sex scenes between J2.

This is a multi but will mostly cover some of the sexual adventures of those two sexy men we love so much, bow legs and blue jeans included. _God bless Texas_! Whoo, they are hot!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was against the wall again and Jensen was fucking him…again. Jared moaned softly as he felt him hit his prostate again and again, and whispered in his ear as he fucked him behind the set of the old house.

Jensen was into public places and, hell, Jared wasn't arguing.

"Fuck me, gah, fuck me!" He moaned and thrust back onto him harder, he wanted to be pounded and the son of a bitch was keeping it steady not hard, "Fuck me harder…so good Jen…oh baby…" Jared moaned some more.

"Who's my bitch, huh? You little whore, whose my bitch?" Jensen said moaning as well, grabbing that long hair and yanking it hard, biting that neck in the process, Jared writhed now, and Jensen grinned. The man was a slave to a shaft in his ass; Jensen's to be specific. Not that Jensen was complaining, watching that ass walk in front of him all day built up an appetite and damned if He didn't like fucking the man rough by the end of the shooting day wherever he could find to fuck him, like this set wall or on the set itself, bent over a table.

"I am! I am your bitch! Own my whoring ass, suck a big dick you have, love it up my ass!" Jared fairly shouted, he was so close and that hand stroking him wasn't helping with the control issue here either. "Cumming, Jen, I'm cumming!" He really was losing it as he was now being pounded, the way he had wanted to him to.

They came shouting and cursing, Jen pulling his hair and biting him on his back, where it wouldn't show during shooting. His ass full of his cum and Jared's cum on the wall, coating it. He cleaned it off right away and smiled. That had been fun.

Then they headed back to the trailers for the night; they had an early shoot the next day. Jensen went into Jared's and stripped down, pulling a soon naked Jared with him to the bed.

"You are a kinky bitch, Jare. You know that?" Jensen teased, sucking lightly on a bite mark on his sexy back.

"Pot, kettle, Jen. You know it's true." Jared said turning and facing his best friend, "Besides, you chose the place, not me."

It all had started a week ago with an impromptu kiss while running through lines on the set and then Jensen sucking his dick as he pushed him against a chair on set, sucking it like a pro. He had cum in that sexy mouth.

Then they had fucked each other senseless that night. Now it was their favorite off duty activity.

Jared stroked himself hard. "Prep yourself, Jen, gonna fuck you now, bitch. Gonna own that ass tonight."

"Damn, Jare, don't you ever get tired? Fucking , fucking, fucking. All you ever want to do." Jensen teased but did it. Sure, Jared was a bit of a nympho but then again, so was _he_.

"Not true, I like sucking too, baby." Jared smacked that round ass hard, then did it again, and again, grabbing a paddle. "Such a nice ass, gonna bounce that ass, Jen. Spank it then fuck it raw…make you ride my dick, baby; all night long."

Jensen could say nothing as Jared spanked his ass, lighter then harder, alternating blows, and then he thrust in and fucked him hard and deep, fucking him with rough thrusts, making Jensen moan and writhe in so much damn pleasure he was unable to talk, just moan and fuck back onto Jared now.

They both came moaning and screaming, panting from it afterward. Then Jensen sucked his friend hard and climbed on top of him, riding him like Jared liked him to. Jared stroked him as Jensen rode him, hard and deep. Jared's eyes never leaving the gorgeous man riding his dick. The man's ass fitting him like a glove, so tight and hot, so _fuckable_, and, man, he looked like a whore right now! Jared was close to cumming from the sight of the man fucking onto him alone.

"Jare!" Jensen arched now and his head went back as he moaned even louder now, and Jared lost it too. They came harder now, and shouted as they did it. Jensen's cum coated Jared and his own torsos while Jared filled his with his own.

Then they showered and cleaned up, sucking each other off and grinding against each other, cumming again under the water. They came out a half hour later and Jensen headed to his own trailer now, thorough fucked and oh-so-happy about that fact.

"Good night, Jare. See you tomorrow." He said as he walked down the steps, acting like they hadn't just fucked each other senseless for well over two hours.

"Night, Jen, enjoy the break. See you soon." Jared said in reply, eyeing that ass and those lips, and thinking he would have to take him again soon as he got back from his vacation with Dana.

He watched him go and smiled, too sated to be hard but his body wishing it could.

The phone rang and he answered it.

"You aren't even in your trailer yet and can't wait to talk to me already, you bitch you." Jared teased and Jensen chuckled.

"Just wanted to let you know that I will be bringing some souvenirs with me when I come back." Jensen said happily.

"Souvenirs, dude, I don't need a t-shirt." Jared groaned, the last one he brought back said, 'For instant satisfaction, suck here." And it pointed straight to his dick. Fun but when could you wear it? Then he smiled, oh, yeah, he knew when and that was just when he'd worn it, Jensen obeying it like the whore he could be.

"Not a shirt, toys. Gonna pick up some toys for us while we're there." Jensen said and smiled smugly as Jared's intake of breathe. "Gonna play with you when I get back." He had to leave right after they finished shooting tomorrow so they had been getting the sex over with tonight. Besides he knew some toys to use on Jared that would blow his hot little mind!

"Gonna fuck you raw when you get back, Jen. Such a hot ass you have." Jared teased and laughed at the joke, "Gonna make some unscheduled deliveries, baby boy."

"Same here, Jare. Gonna make you ride me instead, so hot and fucking sexy when you do that, you like that part, don't you?" Jensen said as he climbed into bed and got comfortable.

"Yeah, riding you is almost as hot you riding me." Jared settled under his sheet and was ready to sleep, "You wore me out, Jen, so tired now. I blame your sexy ass." He really was well fucked and now ready to just sleep.

"Same here. Damn you wear me out, Jare. Such a huge dick you have; it wears me out." Jensen said and then said softer, "Goodnight, Jare."

"Night, Jen. Sleep well." Jared said hanging up and rolling over to sleep.

It had been a good night for J2. A very good night.

xxxxxxxx


	2. Toy Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters and the things they do to each other.

Warning: graphic sex and language, and more than a few hot sex scenes between J2.

This is a multi but will mostly cover some of the sexual adventures of those two sexy men we love so much, bow legs and blue jeans included. _God bless Texas_! Whoo, they are hot!

Plot: Phone sex and sex toy shopping between the guys for the most part. Kinky sex next chapter, promise!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared's phone rang the next day and he had to laugh. It was Jensen.

"Hey, Jare. A question or two, you like shackles or leather cuffs, they have both here." Jensen said and Jared could hear the sales person speaking to him off to the side.

"Never used them before so I'd probably go with leather cuffs." Jared said and smiled as Jensen began to have an in depth conversation with the sales girl about the best cuffs to use. He put Jared on the phone with her and went in search of some other new toy.

"Sir?" the girl asked and Jared answered, she almost fainted as she realized who was on the phone but he managed to calm her down.

"So, Sa…Mr. Parsons, you are needing female cuffs or male cuffs?" She said sounding like she was ventilating now.

"What's the difference?" Jared asked and smiled at her reply.

"Depends if it's for your wife or you. The wrist sizes are different." She pointed out, "Jens…Mr. Anson told me you wanted them for some sex play, I assumed it was for your wife and you. So which is wearing the cuffs, or do you want one of each, just in case?" Most assumed that, he let them.

"Both would be fine, Softest leather you got, she's a bit knew to kink, you know." Yeah, I am. Jared chuckled, he didn't need bruises on his wrists to explain later. Gena would not understand.

"I got just what you need, a starter him and her kit. Hmm. You need a crop or something? Most use a spanking tool with the cuffs, you get half off if you add it. It's a sale item." The girl explained and he agreed on a small crop, not a bracketed one; he wasn't into that much pain.

He heard Jensen come up and show her some items and she explained they were on sale too, and there was kit for them, too. Jensen took the phone chuckling, "A crop, that's a surprise." He knew Jared well enough to know who it was meant for too. "That's going to fun to use on me, I take it?" He spoke quieter and Jared laughed.

"Oh,yeah, gonna whip that hot ass red before I fuck it, baby." Jared sat in his living room and Gena was at a fundraiser for Llamas or something like that. He lost count of their charities, that was her department. He was often too busy to keep track of that sort of thing. He heard something like 'What is this?' and a 'bullet'. The girl explained it was a vibrating tool you put in the ass or front, turned on, then it worked the pleasure zones of the other person, and that , yes, it was safe to wear during sex, most people did use it that way, as a matter of fact.

Then he mentioned 'rings' and she got him a set, in case he needed a spare if he lost one. He could share one with Mr. Parsons if he liked. He smiled and Jared smiled into the phone, they would definitely be sharing those!

Soon enough he was in his car driving and Jared chuckled.

"So, what do you think of the toys? I am so excited to use them on you when I get back." Jensen purred and Jared had to laugh.

"Sounds painful but doable. You aren't going to go overboard on this, are you?" Jared teased, "Cause I don't like that pain that much, Jen." The crop worried him, maybe he shouldn't have suggested that.

"Never. I would never do anything to hurt that fine ass of yours, Jare. Trust me, I am going to play with you so it feels good but not too painful, no crop, that's for me." Jensen knew what he was referring to. He liked spanking, Jared didn't. Jared however liked to do the spanking so he was okay with that.

"I hope so." He heard the key in the door and went to open it. "We got the new script yesterday. Dopplegangers, dude. We play two sets of Winchesters. I am so looking forward to being evil, it sounds fun." Gena kissed his cheek and headed to the bedroom to change. "Your guy is a dick, you should play him well." This was a nudge about sex, Jared could do that really well. No one ever caught it.

"Mmmm, speaking of dicks, you're going to ride mine later. Stroke you, baby, or better yet, you stroking yourself for me is fun, too. Using a bullet in that hot ass. Mmm, yeah, gonna play with you like the favorite toy you are, baby." He saw that Dana was back from her shopping trip too. He stashed the toys in a rip in the bottom of the seat, not too worried she'd find it. She never drove his car. She preferred the new on she had just bought, the sleek red Ferrari.

His was a muscle car, like the Impala they used on the show, but with windshields and it actually ran.

"Talk to you Monday, Jare. Be ready for the fucking, baby. I can't wait to show you our new toys." Jensen teased and he heard him moan. "You're jerking off for me, aren't you? Does my voice get you going that much? The thought of me fucking you?" He knew it did but he was liking the sounds Jared was making so he was encouraging them at the moment.

"Yeah, oh fuck yeah, love your voice and picturing you fucking me, fuck, so close, baby, so fucking close!" Jared looked at the bathroom, yeah, she was still in there. He slipped his pants down some more slipped a couple finger into his ass, hitting that nerve bundle, stroking himself painfully hard now. "Picturing you sucking me, fucking me, damn I want you fucking me right now!" he moaned keeping it quiet but Jensen could tell he wanted to be loud, like they got together when they really did it, not Jared's own fingers.

"Cum for me, baby, finger that hot ass, yeah, finger it, jerk off for me, cum for me, I'll cum for you! Cumming with you now, Jare, fuck, cumming now!" He came with a guttural sound and he heard Jared cum hard as well. He grabbed a towel for working on the car and cleaned himself off from jerking one out with Jared over the phone. Jared did the same and tossed the dish towel into the trash burying it deep.

"Damn that was hot!" Jensen gasped and got out to go inside again, pulling out the other bags from the back seat, "We have to do that again sometime. This phone sex thing rocks, Jare."

"Yeah, it does." He still felt a bit boneless, so he turned on the TV and sat where he was, unable to move yet from his orgasms. He panted still and soon he was recovered enough to start dinner, and when Gena came in to see what he was cooking, he happily showed her.

Life went on and he would be fucked in two days. He could wait.

In the meantime, he would spend time with his wife. He liked fucking her too.

Just not as much as fucking Jensen but he would never tell her that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dana was at the spa again.

Jensen was bored.

He wanted to fuck Jared again.

So he called him and they had phone sex again. Their wives were out shopping, letting them read their scripts in peace for a few hours.

Jensen couldn't wait to get back and do those things to Jared in person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinky sex, next chapter, promise!


	3. Playing The Whore

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters and the things they do to each other.

Warning: graphic sex and language, and more than a few hot sex scenes between J2.

This is a multi but will mostly cover some of the sexual adventures of those two sexy men we love so much, bow legs and blue jeans included. _God bless Texas_! Whoo, they are hot!

Plot: Jared and Jensen are facing some marital issues and Jensen makes them feel all better. Bet this gets kinky!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jared called Jensen, sad and upset. Just because they had sex didn't mean they weren't still best friends, after all. He knew that Jensen was still in Barbados and he just needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?" Jensen answered and sounded sleepy, Jared groaned as he saw the time. It was the middle of the night there, damn it! "Who is this?" he sounded annoyed.

"It's me, Jared." Jared said, "I'll call back, sorry." He hung up abruptly and hung his head.

"Jared, I know it's hard to understand but…" Gena said with her bags in her hands, eyes pleading with him to understand, "I love him. I know I should have told you weeks ago but I had no idea of how to tell you."

"You could have just said something. I would have…" Jared ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't one to judge; he was fucking someone else too. "I would have let you go, be with him, if that is what made you happy. I love you but I would never get in the way of that, you know that! Damn it, Gena, when did I ever give you the idea that I wouldn't? When have I ever denied you anything that really meant anything to you?" He wasn't sure how he felt about her leaving, a little sad but not too upset. Their marriage had felt like a job for a while now, not exactly how he had pictured it.

"Never, Jared, I'm sorry, I should have said something." She jumped as a horn sounded, and looked a little relieved now, "That's my cab. I have to go."

Jared just looked at her in surprise and shock. "You'll keep in touch? Can we be friends at least? I would like to still be a part of your life, Gena. Wait!" She let go of the doorknob and he went to her. He kissed her Genatly and hugged her, "You sure you love this guy, I mean really love him?"

Gena nodded happily, glowing now. "Yes, Jared, I really do."

"Then I'll get a hold of a lawyer. I can have the papers to you by the end of the week." Jared said softly, she was really leaving but he couldn't fault her for it. She loved the guy, and he meant what he said, he wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"You loved me once, didn't you?" Gena said and turned the knob, opening it behind her, and prepared to leave.

"Yes, I still do, but it changed, after the first year, it changed, I guess we changed." Jared admitted, "I tried to pretend it hadn't but I knew better, and so did you, apparently. For what it's worth, a part of me will always love you. If you need anything, you call me, okay?" He hugged her now. Gena hugged him back smiling. "Keep in touch, Gena. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me, about anything."

"I won't. I'll call when I get there, just to let you know I got there." Gena promised, sighing, "Someday you will make some lucky girl very happy, Jared. Just not us, huh?"

"No, just not us, Gena." Jared said Genatly and hugged her one last time, taking her bags for her. "Here, let me carry those out for you." Gena kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks, Jared. Thanks for everything. I will never regret our time together." Gena said, and with that, he went with her to her cab and helped load her bags into the trunk. He stood waving bye to her as she pulled off and she waved back through the rearview window, blowing him a kiss before turning around.

He watched her go and felt a small part of him die. He was surprised at how small a part that really was; it should have hurt more, shouldn't it? Had their marriage died on them and they had never noticed?

He picked up the phone and dialed again,

"Jared?" Jensen said sounding concerned now and Jared sighed sadly. "Baby, you there?"

"Baby?" Jared teased lamely; he didn't feel much like teasing. He wasn't feeling like much of anything right now. He drooped now. "I'm here."

"What's wrong, bro?" Jensen said and then there was a moment, then, "Yeah, I said Baby. We fuck enough, so I can call you that during sex but not outside of it? That makes no sense, Jare."

"She's gone." Jared said sipping his whiskey now, staring into it, "Gena's left."

"What? Why?" Jensen said, "Damn, Jare, I'm sorry." The man must be hurting, crap!

"Don't be sorry, I don't think I am. She is in love with someone else and they want to get married, so…" Jared said this tossing the drink down and pouring another. "I let her go."

"You okay?" Jensen may like to have sex with him but he was still his best friend with benefits, with really great benefits actually.

"Actually, yeah, I am." Jared drank that one down too, and then poured another. "I should be more upset, I should have tried to fix it, but the truth is, I didn't really want to. We stopped loving each other a while ago, before I even started fucking you. Months before that, so it wasn't us. It was her and I. We just got married too soon."

He gulped that one down too. Then poured another and drank it too.

"Jare?" Jensen heard him drinking. He was drinking a lot. "I'll be back tomorrow. We can…talk then."

"Hopefully that translates to fucking senseless. Just because she's gone and I'm drunk, doesn't mean I don't want you to fuck me already. It just means that…well, she's gone, I guess." Jared swore and tipped the bottle finishing it off and tossed the bottle across the room. "I didn't love her, not really. In a way I did, but never like she did me." Jared pulled himself up and sighed, stumbling to the patio, and thumping down onto the chair there. "Sorry I called so late. I guess I just needed to talk to someone."

Jensen thought about it and sighed, "For what it's worth, I know how she feels." He thought of Dana upstairs.

"How do you know how she feels?" Jared sighed and settled into the patio bed.

"I don't love Dana anymore either. I just don't have the guts to tell her." Jensen groaned, "She wants me to move to New York with her. I said no. I couldn't leave the show, my job is here. I can't tell her that I can't go with her because I don't see how I can move that far to be with someone I don't love anymore." Jensen bit his lip and sighed sadly, "I should tell her. Shouldn't I?" He heard Jared chuckle drunkenly.

"Yeah, it's not fair to her if you don't. I wish I had told Gena, then maybe…" Jared hung his head now, dizzy. "Fuck!" He said softly, "You should tell her, Jen."

"Yeah, I should." Jen said more to himself than Jared.

"So where does that leave us? Jen." Jared said drunkenly again, head lolling now and falling back onto the cushion there.

"Well, still want to fuck you. Still makes me hard when I think of fucking that hot ass of yours. That's the same. Don't love you, not that. Want you, desire you. Damn I love fucking you, Jare!" Jensen admitted smiling now, knowing what he was going to do now. "Gonna fuck you so good when I get back. Got the toys ready for you, Jare."

"I want that too." Jared admitted smiling and hard now. "Damn you got me hard. Would be nice if you could suck it for me." In the meantime, he settled for stroking himself hard and slipping fingers into himself and fucking his own ass that way. He stroked harder now and felt the pleasure fill him, making him fuck those fingers and stroke harder, squeeze himself painfully. The pain making it feel even better now. "Jen...so good…need you inside me, baby…fucking me...damn fingers don't feel the same as that big dick of yours in there."

Jared moaned louder now, thrusting hard now against the fingers and up into his stroking hand. "Fuck me, Jen, fuck me!" He came shouting now and his body arched. His head went back and he came one more time from Jen moaning just as loudly through the phone, "Gonna, I'm Gonna!"

Then there was silence.

Then Jensen said, still moaning softly, "I'm going to fuck you so good when I get back, Jare. Gonna own that hot ass, you phone sex tease."

"Yeah, but you still can't resist that hot ass, so don't deny it." Jare said softly, getting tired now.

"Never deny that, Jare." He heard Jared 's breathing evening out now, he was falling asleep now. "Such a fine ass you have, baby, could fuck you all night and into the next day, Jare."

"Now that's the best idea I've heard in days, Jen, you really should fuck me that way and that long too. Such a slut for you right now, could cum for you right now if you were here." Jared said quietly but with conviction, he meant every word, Jen could tell. It made him wish he could fuck him senseless right now.

"Good night, Jare." Jen said softly and headed upstairs. He had to talk to Dana now.

"Goodnight, Jen." Jared whispered and passed out for good.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jensen packed his bags and woke her up. He told her the truth about why he wouldn't move to New York. Strangely enough, she wasn't too surprised. No, she did love him and would have made it work but she also knew she couldn't force him to go and where was the point in moving with her and trying to work it out with a guy that didn't love you anymore? There really wasn't one.

She was upset but said she didn't hate him, at least he had been honest with her. She had kind of figured it was a work issue, him putting the show before her…again. She was relieved in a way, it was a feeling thing not a work thing; she could accept that.

Jensen left right then and drove through the night, feeling lighter now.

He parked on the lot and stayed in his trailer, vowing to find a place in the days to come.

Right after finally fucking Jared, that is. Yeah, that was going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their shooting schedule was so intense! They had managed to get a kiss and a grab before having to get to the set. They were filming two episodes this week, since there was a two week break in the shooting schedule. 16 hours later and they were beat.

Jared came out of his shower that night, horny as all get out and there lay Jensen on the bed, raging hard on at the ready. Jared could do nothing but stare in lust at it with his mouth slack and open. He moaned softly and dropped the towel. He walked quickly over to the bed and pushed those strong legs further apart, crawling between them. He looked up at Jensen and let his lust show in his eyes, then took him into his mouth, sucking him hard and grabbing desperately for the lube. He quickly lubed up that hard dick and sheathed himself onto it, feeling it hurt a little but not caring, needing to fuck desperately now.

He now rode Jensen hard and deep, fucking him faster and faster, moaning louder and louder, the trailer rocked but they didn't really care. He arched his back and his ass clenched that dick painfully hard, making Jensen grab his hips hard, bruising there.

"f…Fuck! That feels so fucking good! So good, so good, fuck me, please, just fuck me!" Jared fairly screamed, thank goodness he had parked further away from the lot, seeking some privacy, in hopes Jensen would try to do just what he was doing, fucking his ass with that big hard dick. "Want to… Want…fuck! I'm cumming, damn baby, I'm cumming!"

Jensen was no better off, at least Jared could talk. Jensen had lost that ability the moment those full lips wrapped tightly around his dick and sucked it hard. He flipped them now, pinning Jared's long muscular legs against Jared's sexy chest and pounded him now, fucking him mercilessly. Jared screamed now and Jensen pulled the ball gag from the bag nearby and shoved it in and fastened it. Then he put a ring on each of them. Then he slid out of that tight ass and pulled him to the top of the bed, lay Jared on his back and fastened his wrists to it with the cuffs, keeping the arms straight behind him. He slipped the bullet into his hot ass and put it on medium, slipping a finger in with it to turn it on.

Jensen watched that gorgeous body writhe now, screaming into the gag, moaning loudly around it. He found he liked him like this. So he took a chance and applied the blindfold, and rode him now, so hard and ready as well.

The pleasure overwhelmed his thought processes as well, his fingers clawed that chest, not caring if it would show on set tomorrow, not caring if there was a scene where Jared might have to go shirtless. Jensen screamed now as well, fucking that huge dick with his tight ass like he couldn't stop and the truth was, he couldn't.

He began biting now as well, biting that sexy chest and sucking it, licking, tonguing, and sucking those hard nipples, sucking that sexy ear, moaning deeper as he fought the urge to cum, the rings holding them back still. He removed Jared's ring and the man fucked him sore, pounding up into Jen's ass and cumming deep within it.

Jensen however was still hot and definitely not cumming yet. He pulled Jared into a deep kiss and handed him the crop, smiling now. "Spank me, Jare. Make me red and hot then pound me, put a bullet in me." Jared pulled his boneless self together and let Jensen untie him. He then tied Jensen up so he was kneeling with that sexy ass arching up at him, looking so tempting and fuckable, and took the crop from the bed. "Gonna whip that ass, baby, make it hurt." He knew Jensen liked it this way and damn if he didn't like being able to do it. Jared put the gag on him now and fastened it.

He started firm but not too hard, whipping it cross ways then doing the same long ways, firm but not hard. Then Jared took his tongue and licked along that hole, slipping his tongue in and swirling it against the rim there, then used a finger to slip the bullet in putting it on medium like his own, the one still fucking his prostate and making his hips fuck back and forth from the pleasure of it.

He whipped him harder now, making that ass pink and tender now, Jensen arching into each touch now, with every blow. Licking and sucking that hole, Jensen fucking back onto his mouth, back arching and head back.

Jared whipped it red now, so red and painful now, eating that ass until he had to force himself to stop or he would cum too soon from that ass pinning itself to his mouth hard repeatedly, hard and fast. He thrust in and started slow, moving so Jensen got used to him inside him. He then removed the gag.

Jensen was now screaming and moaning desperately, so lost in lust he couldn't speak but his hips spoke for him. Now Jared was just as bad off as Jensen, so ready to fuck that ass hard. He now did, pounding hard into Jensen, squeezing Jensen's dick hard and stroking it so fast he could barely keep a hold of it, flesh pounded into flesh, skin smacking together echoed along with moans and shouts of pleasure, incoherent groans and uttered curses.

Jared removed Jensen's ring and Jensen tightened even harder around his dick, Jared's hand stroking him painfully hard and stroking it with blurring speed now. They came screaming and arching now, heads back in the intensity of their cumming bodies pounding out each and every orgasms, leaving them unable to do anything but lay there and pant, trying to catch their breaths. The echoing sensations still filled their minds and bodies.

Then they passed out from it and slept where they now lay, on their backs, naked as sin, and too fucked out to care who found them that way. They had never fucked each other unconscious before, they had time to reflect then before they let the darkness claim them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day held blessings and curses as well.

Jared's chest was covered in deep painful scratches and the bites stung and were red, bright red and already swelling. His hips were covered in bruises in the shape of Jensen's hands. His ass hurt to sit or even lay on. So he was grateful for the lack of shirtless or towel scenes to film that day.

The blessings were secret ones.

Jared still held the bullet in his ass, on low now, ripples of pleasure inside him from it. It felt even better when he had to sit down, he did little twists and grinding of his hips a little into the chair, making the vibrations hit his prostate directly, pressed hard into it. He got hard but hid it under a jean jacket, going to the bathroom to jerk it off, and then returning to shoot his scenes, then doing it again the same way.

Jensen was sore as well, sitting and, hell, laying on his ass making him flinch but not unpleasantly, he like it this way. It meant Jared had whipped him just right. He was also bruised and had finger bruises all over his body. His hips were scratched up, deep and long trails of them from ass to hip. Again not having to uncover was a pleasant surprise that day.

His bullet still purred inside him, positioned against his nerve cluster, fucking into it on low constantly now. He discreetly rode that bullet, rotating his hips ever so inconspicuously so no one would really notice. Then he also took bathroom breaks to cum jerking off and resumed filming his scenes as well.

Another 16 hours later, he was happy to let his mind roam where he could fuck his friend senseless again, in public this time, maybe film it for later, yeah, that was an appealing thought.

Maybe in the set construction area?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frantic hands and desperate lips claimed each other an hour after shooting was wrapped up and the two men felt that overwhelming lust hit again. Their asses hurt much less now and damned if they was already flaring open from the vibrations inside them, ready to be fucked again.

Jensen pushed Jared into a beam and pulled that long hair arching that sexy neck so he could suck on it, without leaving marks of course. He used the other to open him and thrust in, moaning as Jared's ass tightened immediately and pulled him in on its own. Now he fucked into that ass, such a sexy ass, and came shouting and growling with Jared soon after.

Jensen then found himself pushed to his knees and facing Jared's dick. He eagerly sucked it with his mouth, tongue, and hand, until he was unceremoniously pulled off by his hair and pushed onto his back, fingers explored his ass and Jared pushed in. trying for steady but ending up taking it hard and fast, flesh smacking loudly now, moans echoing around the walls, growls and shouts of pleasure wracking their bodies. Then they came hard and Jared stroked him through the orgasms then they came screaming again at the tightening hand and the tightening ass wrapped around Jared's dick.

They lay on the canvas tarp now, grinning like Cheshire cats and purring happily at how well fucked they were…again.

"Fuck that felt amazing!" Jared said barely able to move. "I really do like those toys!"

"Yeah, you fuck so fantastically, Jare." Jensen said smiling still. Yeah, the toys had blown Jared's mind just like he'd planned and yeah, hot violent sex was awesome too!

"I can tell. So you did want to fuck me the whole time you were in Barbados, tell the truth, Jen." Jared had to ask even though it was obvious Jensen had by now.

"The whole time, Jare. Your tight ass on my hard dick, fucking in and out of you. Damn straight!" Jensen admitted and chuckled.

"Mmmmm that sounded good to me, too. Jensen." Jared agreed since he had the same thought while Jensen was gone but reversed. Jared stood up now and pulled Jensen up with him, they grabbed their clothes but did not dress, the trailers were close by. They ended up propped up on the pillows and kissing softly, then cuddling for a while before Jared headed back to his own trailer again before Cliff showed up to call him in for shots later that morning. He did return the bullet though; he had really liked that particular toy.

"Hey, Jare." Jensen said catching him as he headed out the door. He had an urge.

"Yeah, babe?" Jared said making his gorgeous best friend arch a sexy brow at him now.

"Babe?" Jensen grinned teasingly, he liked it, along with whore, slut, and all the other words they used for each other.

"Shut up." Jared laughed out loud and gave him a tired look, "What were you going to say?" He was curious, exhausted but curious.

"I asked Robert if we could borrow his fishing cabin to do some fishing during the break. I was thinking of trying something." Jensen said and Jared went to sit on the bed, letting him finish now. "I was thinking we could make a porno, or something, just for us. Our own Casa Erotica, you know."

"Well, I hadn't considered that. Bet we'd look hot that way, too. Just for us, right?" He knew it could never get out for the world to see, that would piss off the show people but damn thinking of millions of people watching them fuck turned him on and He looked down, groaning. "You bitch, you got me hard again! And I have got to get back to my trailer before Cliff gets there."

"I don't see why. Just call him and tell him we're having breakfast in my trailer and doing lines, it's not like we haven't done that, just have him pick you up here when he picks me up, too." Jensen said slipping on some pants too and grabbing the car keys. There was a diner up the road and it was open, they could get some take out there.

"Yeah, I'm just used to having him do it the other way. I'll call him. Need me to go with you?" Jared asked preparing to dial Cliff.

"Nah, the usual?" Jensen knew their orders by heart, they ate it all the time.

"Yeah, wheat toast, this time?" Jared smiled as Jensen look, "Hey, trying for healthy here!"

"Yeah, I'll get you wheat toast." Jensen felt his abs and decided to try the wheat toast too. He didn't want to get flabby. He didn't need exercise; fucking each other _was _exercise unto itself. Every time someone asked how they stayed in such good shape, they said weights and exercise…but it was mostly the strenuous sex they enjoyed having on a daily basis, along with the other stuff that kept them fit.

He just shrugged and went to get breakfast in his car. Jared talked to Cliff and said they were having an early breakfast in Jen's trailer today and Cliff agreed to pick them up at 7am to give them time to eat. He also mentioned that they were going to have fewer scenes today. Did they want to do anything they needed him to take them to? He drove them for the most part wherever they needed to go and played personal assistant too.

Jared assured him that they might just play some video games then, they had that new system he had gotten them for Christmas to try out. Cliff said that sounded good and they would give him the day off afterward; they didn't need to have him interrupting them if they decided to fuck or something.

He hung up and palmed his erection debating whether or not to work it out himself or save it for his cum slave who was getting breakfast. Jared pulled the door open and let Jensen in, helping with the food by putting most of it on the table nearby.

"Good, you didn't work that erection out yet. I hurried because I figured you might if left alone too long." Jensen shut the door and locked it, to avoid an overzealous Cliff from interrupting them. He got on all fours and crawled to Jared, wrapping a hand around him, after expertly undoing Jared's loose jeans with one hand of course and using his teeth to unzip them, making the man even harder.

"I would never deny you that joy, my little sexy cum slave." Jared reassured him and grinned as Jensen took him into his mouth, letting his lips and tongue stroke and suck him softly then harder until the man was arching and thrusting into his mouth, head back and hand practically tearing his hair out by the roots, pushing him deeper and deeper into Jensen's already loose throat, cumming hard and shouting loudly, "Fuck! Suck it, bitch! Oh, Jen, cumming! Drink my cum, you fucking little cum slave, my cum slave…Fuck, baby, cumming for your hot mouth!"

Jensen drank every drop and smiled when he was done, getting an idea. He pulled the pants off him the rest of the way and pulled his own down more to keep stuff off of them. They got messy when they fucked, it just happened. Jared came a lot when he came and it got everywhere, he was a damn geyser of it but then Jensen did it, too, so he wasn't going to ask him to stop anytime soon.

Jensen pushed him down on the bed and worked him open quickly, lubing up frantically, they didn't have much time. He pushed into Jared's ass and fucked him hard and violently, knowing he had to, this would make it good and make it go much faster before Cliff showed up.

Jared turned into an instant writhing and moaning whore as he fucked him and Jensen did it too. Jared's long arms and fingers reached for his hips and pulled him to him more, wrapping his long legs around Jensen's waist and fucking himself even deeper onto him with every thrust they made. Jensen took the head into his mouth right before Jared came and when he did, when they did, he drank it up again, and filled his hot ass his own, Jared screaming his release as Jensen's name; one time then going still, panting loudly and his eyes unfocussed.

"Wow." He managed, gulping now, throat dry from screaming. "We have to do that again sometime…nice way to wake up a guy there, Jen. So much better than coffee." He let Jensen help him sit up. He cleaned off with the towel Jensen gave him. After tossing it by the bed, he pulled on his pants, foregoing underwear, those were ripped in half since Jensen had apparently been impatient to fuck him this morning. He joined him for breakfast and then brushed the fresh fucked look from his hair and made himself look normal again. Jensen sharing the mirror, doing it too.

Cliff showed up an hour later and they headed to the set, ready for filming.

They smiled at each other in the backseat and Jensen eyed Jared's groin, turned on by his friend's lack of underwear this morning but too sated to get an erection from it, thank goodness.

They entered the set and smiled as they saw Robert approach them with a set of keys, for the fishing cabin.

"Thanks man, we just haven't been able to fish and hang out to relax for a while now, so this sounded great. Sure you don't want to come?" Jensen prayed he said no but it was polite to ask.

"Nah, wife wants to spend time together for two weeks. So I can't, maybe some other time, I'd like a fishing trip with some fishing buddies sometime." Robert Singer smiled, those guys were raised fishing and with the outdoors but he had to ask, "What about you? Surely your wives have plans with you?" He had noticed they had not spoken to their wives lately; maybe they were fighting or something? The show had a pretty grueling shooting schedule so he was wondering. Hell, his own wife barely kept from biting his head off when shooting hours got this way.

"They left us a few days ago." Jensen said softly, leaving out why. "Gena is marrying some guy she's been seeing for a few months now and has moved out. Dana moved to New York for work. We decided to spend time apart." Robert didn't need the details.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry." Robert looked chagrined and worried about them now. "You guys okay? I mean it can't be easy with them leaving that way." He knew they usually worked out the personal stuff with each other, much like their characters on the show did but with less angst and drama involved. They usually told each other everything.

"Yeah, we're better now. Still sucks but, hey, don't really have a say in it, so we'll deal, we always do." Jared said softly, taking the keys and accepting the hug. The man was their friend and he cared, so yeah, he had a right to ask.

"Well, you know to call me if you need to talk, right? Both of you." Robert was already heading back to the set and they nodded, both glad to have a friend like him.

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind, boss." Jensen teased and Robert laughed at the old joke. Now they went to do their scenes, Jared and Jensen taking turns watching each other's asses as they walked in front of each other.

It had been a weird week. J2 had to shake their heads at it; one really fucking weird week.

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Gone Fishing

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters and the things they do to each other.

Warning: graphic sex and language, and more than a few hot sex scenes between J2.

This is a multi but will mostly cover some of the sexual adventures of those two sexy men we love so much, bow legs and blue jeans included. _God bless Texas_! Whoo, they are hot!

Plot: The guys are on a two week break now and go fishing, Porn Style. Oh, did I mention they are making that porno finally?

Oh, yeah, they're gonna rock that camera!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cabin was small. It had one bathroom and two bedrooms with a larger living room and adjoining kitchen. There was a lake out front and trees all around, very secluded and private. Both men liked it immediately.

Jared went for a swim after lunch and leered at Jensen, before stripping down to nothing and diving in, that sexy body arching perfectly as he dove. Jensen chuckled and went out, stripping as well, joining him in the lake. The water felt nice and they swam around for a bit, just enjoying the chance to relax from reading scripts, learning lines, and shooting scenes for once. Jensen heard his cell phone ring and swam to the shore, drying a hand and answering it.

"Hello?" He said and Jared saw him and swam back to him. He had a questioning look on his face.

"It's Rob." Robert Singer said, checking to see if they got there okay. "Have any trouble finding the place?"

"Nah, got here pretty quickly." Jensen said and nearly gasped as Jared now pushed him onto his back, climbed between his legs, spread them wider and leaned over him, brushing a hard dick against Jensen, rubbing them together hard, kissing up his chest to his neck which, despite Jensen's protest, he arched so Jared could have better access to it.

"Done any fishing yet?" Rob asked and Jensen had the thought he would definitely be fishing for something when he hung up the phone or maybe while he was on it, depending on what Jared was doing at the time.

"Not yet, will be soon." Jensen bit back a moan as Jared ghosted a kiss over his other ear, licking lightly along the lobe, blowing into it. He then sucked on the spot behind it, all the while sliding harder and harder against Jensen's dick, squeezing him harder now and stroking. Jensen could play this game, too. He slid a hand between them and squeezed Jared harder too, stroking him like Jared was stroking him. He put a hand over the speaker as Rob spoke to him, whispering for Jared not to cum yet; he had plans for that ass of his.

"Yeah, blue gill, bet you got lots in there, the water is pretty clear." Jensen said controlling his voice as he watched Jared finger himself ready, and look wickedly at the phone. He lubed up both Jensen and his ass and sheathed himself onto it. Jensen arched up to meet him but not making any betraying sounds, covering the speaker when he did. Jared doing the same, smiling evilly down at him as he fucked himself onto Jensen, rocking so he hit his own pleasure spot, and then rode Jensen harder and faster, using the man's knees for better leverage. Flesh hit flesh and they fucked harder, hand over the speaker, blocking all sound. "Yeah, getting ready to fish now, bet that water is deep too." And then chuckled, biting back a moan and covering the speaker when it escaped anyway. "Yeah, the blue pole's the hardest, yeah, I'll use that one." Jensen now stroked Jared in time with their thrusts, hands over the speaker, preventing their sex sounds from coming through the phone.

"Yeah, I understand that. I gotta go too." Boy, did he ever! So close to cumming it was hard not to cum right now. Gonna go in that hot ass of his, yeah, gonna cum hard. Kinky bastard! "Thanks for the cabin." He covered the speaker now, his voice breaking with lust now, moans and curses threatening to betray what they were actually doing while he was on the phone, just as Jared had in mind all along. "See you in two weeks, Rob. Bye!" Then he hung up and tossed the phone away and grabbed those hips and thrust up hard two more times, then pulled them down hard onto his dick and came screaming and cursing, body arching and head back, unable to even breathe through his orgasm. Jared's ass squeezing his dick in a death grip with its muscles as he came as well, Jensen stroking Jared painfully the whole time. Him filling that hot ass with his cum…again.

"You're evil, Jare." Jensen said, getting back in the water to clean off then drying off with the towel and tossing it at Jared, who lay against the grass unable to move still. "I was on the phone! You kinky bastard!" He laughed though and helped him up, smacking his ass hard then walking away.

"So, no fishing?" Jared said laughing too, now.

"Thought we just did that." Jensen leered and chuckled as Jared caught up with him, carrying his own clothes under his arm now.

"I meant real fishing, with poles and real fish." Jared threw him an amused look and shook his head. "Your mind is so dirty."

"This from the man who practically raped me while I was on the phone with our boss. That's rich." Jensen snarked, sounding so like his character even he had to laugh at himself. "You're the dirty bitch at this particular moment, Jare."

"Yeah, I am. But then I just have to ask, who gets to be the dirty bitch on our porno, eh, Jen? You're bottoming first for that little project." Jared said going into shower before getting into clean clothes.

Jensen popped the door open briefly to object, "Nope, not happening. You're bottom bitch for that, then maybe me, if you're a really really good boy."

"I'm always good, Jen, you know that. I'm gonna be the best boy ever, as your ass rides me though, not my ass riding you, let's get that straight right now." Jared peeked out, "Damn, forgot the shampoo. Jen, will you grab the shampoo out of my bag for me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Jensen said and got it, then went in and handed it to him. He was mesmerized by the sight of Jared dripping wet and looking sexy as hell with his head back as he wet his hair, his eyes were closed so he didn't see Jensen's slack jawed look and flaring lust. Jensen went in and stood away from him handing him the shampoo. He softly stroked himself as Jared's eyes roved his body down to where Jensen was stroking himself. Jared grinned and moved to help. "No, keep washing your hair; I want to watch. You look so hot that way, baby."

"You like that, do you? And you say I'm the kinky one." Jared teased but went back to washing his hair, turning around and bending slightly so the water could get the shampoo out of the back of his hair too. His ass inadvertently sticking out a little, still leaking Jen's cum and with a red hand print on one cheek.

Jensen came from the sight of that ass and knowing that was his cum leaking from it and his handprint marring its perfection, and the way Jared's body moved and bent and twisted to wash off, and the way the water trickled and slicked down that body, he came moaning loudly, jerking off and shouting, "Look so good that way, baby!" and added a softer moan, "Damn Jare, so good…"

Then he went to his knees and took Jared into his mouth. He sucked him hard and moaned around that dick, and Jared lost himself to it, knowing how great the sex would be with his friend when he got this wound up, now if only he could get him against the wall…

Jared wound his long fingers into that hair and pulled the man painfully up by his hair, pinning him against the linoleum, facing it. He bit and kissed up that sexy neck. "Gonna fuck you now, Jen. Bet you're tight too." He coated two fingers with shampoo and thrust them in, and moaned, "Yeah, you're tight. Wanna fuck you this way, so tight and knowing it will burn at first, damn baby, wanna fuck you that way."

Jensen was gone already, between the hair pulling, the biting, the burning of the fingers inside him and the feel of the head of Jared barely touching his ass cheek, he was gone and not returning without being fucked that way, right the fuck now! "Stop talking, Jare! Fuck me already!"

Jared chuckled but thrust in hard, impaling him instantly, pulling out and doing it another couple times , before getting down to fucking him the way he wanted to. Jensen felt it burn and hurt a little at first but that only fed his pleasure right now. Jared fucked him roughly now and didn't let up. Hips met ass and made the flesh slapping sound they liked, that meant they were doing it the way they liked to.

"Such a dirty bitch, Jen, my little fucking whore. Like me in your ass, don't you baby?" Jared moaned, Jensen tugged a little at his hold on his hair trying to nod but unable to. Jared bit him again, harder this time. "Say it, bitch!"

"Love you in my ass, Jare. Fuck me so gooood!" Jensen moaned, "So huge in my ass, you stretch me so tight, baby!" And it was true, Jared did that and more.

"Fuck yeah, baby, love stretching that ass of your, you riding my dick so hot, such a slut, my slutty bitch!" Jared whispered, "Say it and I'll paddle that ass of yours while I fuck it."

"I'm your slutty bitch!" Jensen moaned louder and Jared spanked his ass hard, taking the time to spank both of cheeks in turns while fucking him rougher, almost like the raping he had accused him of while he was on the phone with Rob.

"Fuck yeah ya are. Such a slutty bitch, gonna fill that ass with my cum, baby, beg me to do it, wanna hear you beg for it!" Jared was close, he could feel it. He spanked Jensen harder, using all his considerable strength to do it, going hard and fast against the already red and painful flesh there, Jensen arching into each smack moaning for more every time, his slutty bitch, his whore, spilling from Jen's sexy and swollen lips, so swollen from sucking him hard.

"Cum in me, fill my ass with it, gah, cum in me, I'm gonna….Jare! oh, gah, JARE!" Jensen arched and impaled himself painfully onto Jared and came repeatedly, multiple orgasms ripping through him, from the pain and the pleasure mixing every time flesh touched his very sore ass now. Jared came with him, digging painfully hard into the painful flesh, leaning bruises but neither really cared. Jensen liked pain and, well, Jared knew how to give it to him when he got like this, he liked giving it too. It turned Jensen into the hottest fuck ever in existence when they did the pain and sex thing, it just did.

They both thudded painfully to bottom of the tub and Jared went to get up but Jensen shook his head. "Stay, baby." He pushed button back down and put the plug in. Then he cuddled into Jared who chuckled again,

"Why do you like to cuddle more after painful sex than regular sex, Jen? I never understood that." Jared had to ask, the man got clingy after this kind of sex.

"One, we never do regular sex, you know that. And two, I like this sex best, it feels better sometimes, relaxes me." Jensen looked and pretended to pull away, "But if you're complaining…" Jared laughed out loud now and pulled him back to him, Jensen's still red ass hitting the tub bottom too fast and he winced painfully. "Can't tell which part hurts more, the inside or the outside."

"Not complaining, really I'm not. Besides, if it hurts so much, I guess I won't ever do it again, princess fragile ass." Jared teased, knowing Jensen wasn't saying that at all. He liked it too much to say that and risk Jared not doing it again.

"Not saying that, and if you don't do it again sometime soon, I will post your real phone number and address to facebook and sic the fan girls on you, bitch!" Jensen threatened and Jared held up his hands in surrender, laughing uncontrollably.

"No! Don't do that. Those people are insane!" Jared said, still laughing and got serious as he cuddled Jensen back to him again.

Jensen smirked, "Though you'd see it my way." He sounded very pleased with himself now. Jared shifted so they could sit more comfortably in the large tub, so Jensen was using his legs as a donut, so it wouldn't hurt him so much to sit and still lean back against Jared. Jared used a toe to turn off the water and they soaked in the tub until Jensen's ass didn't hurt as much. Jared washing him gently, being careful of the sore parts and rinsing him off.

"That was fun, Jare." Jensen sighed, now that his ass didn't hurt much at all. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Because you get too loud when we do it, that's why. You can't be quiet when we do it." Jared said smirking, man got loud when abused, damn if that wasn't the best part, too. It inspired him to do more to him, too. Which is probably why Jensen ended up so sore afterwards. Oh well. It was his fault…he should learn to be quieter.

"Yeah, it's all me. I distinctly remember a lot of loud filthy phrases coming out of your mouth too. You're no quieter than I am." Jensen countered, enjoying the teasing. Jared got loud too. It turned Jensen on more when Jared got loud and talked dirty that way. Such a hot filthy mouth that man had!

"Well, yeah, dirty bitches bring it out in me." He sucked on a particularly red spot on Jensen's neck now, "You're such a slutty bitch, baby."

"Yep, I am." Jensen agreed and savored the feeling of Jared sucking on his neck, marking him there. He slipped down beside Jared now that his ass felt a little better, the water soothing its pain away instantly. "So are you, Jare."

"It's true." Jared admitted, playfully swatting Jensen away but still arching his neck so Jensen could kiss up his neck and bite him there, then suck on it hard, marking him as well. They always marked each other after painful sex; neither really knew why, they just liked to.

"You up for it again, you know, riding me this time?" Jared asked and Jensen slid a hand to check. Damn was Jared really that hard from the marking Jensen had just done to him?!

"I'll try." Jensen agreed already wanting it but unsure if he could; they had been really rough this time. But he got up and straddled Jared, lubed up with the lube this time and sheathed himself slowly onto Jared, finding that it didn't hurt at all now. He hit his own nerve bundle and moaned, and set a rocking rhythm with his hips before moving up and down more.

Jared put hands on Jensen's sides, avoiding his sore parts, not wanting to hurt them more, and guided his thrusts on him. "So good, baby, no one fucks like you, Jen, no one. You fuck the best…" He moaned louder now, arching up and thrusting in deeper, Jensen matching it and soon they were fucking faster and harder, so close to cumming they were barely able to control it. "So fucking good, Jen!" Jared fairly screamed. Jared stroked him hard and fast, in time with their thrusts. Both men arching deeper and deeper against each other until they came together screaming out their orgasms, multiple ones again, Jared's deep inside Jensen, Jensen's all over Jared sexy torso, fucking through each one until they were done and spent. They finally breathed again and could see straight after a few moments, having lost the ability to do both the whole time they rode out the orgasms.

"Fuck! Jen, you really are the best fuck ever! Wow, baby, that felt amazing." Jared said, pulling him in for a kiss, soft and slow. "Love fucking you, Jen."

"Not too shabby yourself, Jare, that was spectacular. We should do this get away and have marathon sex thing more often. I could get used to these multiple orgasms they inspire, I really could." Jensen said grinning, then pulling out the plug, getting out to dry off.

"Know what you mean. Sex on set is fun and all but the sex we have away from it, this 'taking our time' stuff, wow, it is awe inspiring! We definitely need to go fishing more often, Jen." Then Jared chuckled and let Jensen help him up, taking the towel he offered. "Just make sure Rob doesn't come with. Or neither of us will ever get laid while he's there."

"Got ya, Rob is so not coming with next time either." Jensen grinned, fixing his hair and gelling it. "You hurt my hair, bitch." His scalp was still tender from where he had pulled his hair.

"Suck it up, princess." Jared said, flicking that sore ass as he slipped past, causing Jensen to throw him a narrow look.

"Yeah, I could cut you off, you know. No more of this sweet ass for you, you mean jerk." Jensen teased and Jared smirked.

"Damn, then however will we make our porno? Oh, well. Guess we won't be doing that then." Jared joked and Jensen punched him playfully.

"Not happening, so going to own that ass on camera." Jensen said smiling, pulling a sheet around him, too lazy to dress at the moment.

"Only after I own yours first." Jared teased back.

"We'll see about that." Jensen said but dragged his towel clad lover to the kitchen for supper, deciding as they went on what to cook for it.

All that sex had given them an appetite. A really huge one.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, they were ready to film. They set up three digital camcorders with cards to film it, at different places so they could edit and put it together on Jared's laptop from the cards later. First they had to test where to do it. The living room was larger so it would work better, moving a mattress from the futon in and covering it with silky sheets and pillows, with a fire in the fire place.

Then the plot. Man comes home to find naked man by his fireplace, whatever will he do with him? Simple and easy to follow. Also, no lines to memorize, they were avoiding lines, it was too much like work on set when they did that. Music, hmmm. 'Closer' and 'Pony', not romantic but, hey, they weren't going for romantic, just down and dirty sex, so the songs fit.

Costumes? Well, Jared would be naked under a sheet while Jensen wore jeans and a jacket, easier to remove that way. Yeah, like half those outfits in porn were any more believable.

They had Jensen sit on the mattress while Jared got the different camera angles right to catch everything. They both had that talent of knowing exactly where the cameras were at all times anyway so they could predict that part easily.

Soon they were ready to film.

Simple enough, Jared sneaks into the man's house, goes to the mattress, and jerks himself hard in preparation for the man to get home soon and just to find him there ready for him. Jared jerked himself hard while working himself open with the other hand, lubing up for the next scene and knowing how hot this would look on camera when they watched it later, make him cum from that though, then jerking himself hard again, damn this was going to be fun! The remote for the music was under the corner of the mattress for when Jen walked in and they got busier. 'Closer' played on the stereo in the background.

In came Jensen, looking so sexy and outdoorsy that Jared decided right then he was so going to bottom first! Yeah, he wanted that dick in him first. Outdoorsy Jensen was so sexy. Jensen played surprised and approached Jared who got on his knees pulling Jensen down as well, whispering in his ear as Jared removed the jacket, "You are so fucking me first, you are so hot this way, baby!" Jensen got hard immediately at the thought and Jared also removed his pants, undoing the button with his finger but unzipping them slowly with his teeth, taking them off him as Jensen stood up and helped.

Then he took Jensen in his mouth, and sucked him nice and slow, starting at the head and working down, then up again, bobbing faster now, Jensen's hand on his head pushing him down while Jensen arched and his sexy eyes watched Jared suck him. Then he lubed up and positioned his friend's long legs until he was even with his ass and pushed in, Jared was already loose for him, the sneaky slut! Now he fucked into him slow, taking his time so the camera would capture every movement and every facial expression from both of them. Then he got faster and Jared more wanton, writhing more and more with every thrust. He put rings on them now, and he put Jared on his side and fucked him some more, using one leg up and over Jensen's thigh to increase the depth and help the camera's capture more of him fucking that hot ass of Jared's.

"Jerk off for me, baby, cum for me, yeah, like that, just like that, love to watch you cum, Jare…so hot, baby, fucking this ass, gonna fuck you so good! So gonna fill you with my cum, baby, tell me you want that, tell me you want me to cum in that fine ass of your." Jensen ordered hotly, removing their rings, knowing the dirty talk would make the sex better on camera, kissing and biting that sexy neck of his, "Tell me, baby, tell me how much you want me."

"Want you, Jen, in my ass all the time, fucking it, need you fucking it, all the damn time. Your dick feels so good, baby! Wanna cum for you, love the feel of you cumming inside me, Fuck me, Jen, fuck me …own that fine ass, fuck my ass like I know you like to,…damn so good, so good….fuck …cumming ….I'm fucking cummmming!" Jared body press back into Jensen's and he arched, his muscles playing sexily against each other in the flickering firelight, head back as Jensen sucked that neck and lifted that leg higher and forward more, showing the cameras him fucking and cumming into the man as well, both nearly shouting as they came; Jared for the second time so far tonight.

Then Jared forced Jensen down doggy style and made him suck him hard, debating whether to fuck him like this or let him ride him, or both, hmmm. He had an idea. Closer had been used when Jensen fucked him so 'Pony' would be used for Jensen now. Jensen must have read his mind because suddenly the music started again and Jared worked Jensen open in seconds and lay down , pulling the blonde down onto him, sheathing him there, making him moan.

"Ride that pony, get to it, my pony…" Jared said in time with the lyrics and Jensen moaned fucking himself deep and harder gradually on him, riding that pony for all he was worth and doing a damn good job of it, if Jared's desperately clawing at his hips and thighs were any indications. Then he leaned forward and Jared pulled him into hard kiss, panting and cursing, moaning loudly, neither man with the greatest control right now, so he put rings on them both. He rocked his hips as he fucked onto Jared who surprised him by flipping him onto all fours and taking his ass even harder now, not pounding it but not going really gently either. He loved it!

"Fuck yeah, you ride that pony good, don't you? You like to ride this dick, admit it. Tell me, baby, tell me what you want me to do to you, you little slut!" Jared growled , twisting his hip and hitting that sweet spot he could find in the dark. He loved that spot, the way it reduced Jensen from controlled to total slut and whore in ten seconds flat; like it did now. "Gonna cum in this tight ass of you, gonna own it…tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Want you…fuck…need you,…oh, Jare!...need to fuck my ass, suck my dick , make my ass ride you so good, like your dick,…oh, gah, so fucking good, baby, feels so good! Yeah, do that baby, want to ride your dick and have you in my ass…oh, baby…so close …so close…oh damn fuck! I need to cum baby, want you to fill me with yours, please, I'm your whore, your slut, wanna feel cum inside me, please! …Gah, Jare. Please, baby, Master! Please…cumming…I'm cumming!" Jensen nearly screamed as Jared pulled off their rings, and Jared impaled him, fucking him painfully hard and making Jensen cum with him with a hard squeeze or two, some hard twist to its head, and some well-timed thrusts into that ass and on Jensen's painfully hard dick at the same time. Both men arched and moaned, heads back lost in lust as they came hard and repeatedly, breathing catching and screams of pleasure pouring from them, along with cuss word, filth dirty phrases and then repeating them all over again with every single orgasm, even more intense than the one before it.

They got up and turned the cameras off. Then laid down on the mattress again, spent and sticky. So full of each other's cum they leaked it and dicks so sensitive to the touch that they didn't dare touch them to even pee right now if they had to without cumming again from touching it alone. They felt sleep slam into them and they kissed softly, savoring the well-fucked feeling and broken but in a good way feeling that made them feel so weak and boneless right now.

"Wanna film us doing the pain and pleasure sex we did before after we got here, too. You looked so hot doing that." Jared said and Jensen nodded, that did sound fun.

"I want it to film you riding my dick, Jare." Jensen said and Jared eagerly agreed.

So the next night, they set it up again, and then did the plot again, except this time Jensen was in the bed and Jared was the man arriving and got find him in his bed, ready for him. so Jared spanked his ass with his hand hard as he could and rode that ass slow then faster, and the pounding, making Jensen yell what he wanted Jared to do to his dirty slutty ass, wanting him to make his little whore, pulling the hair too, and definitely making that ass bruise where he fucked into it way too roughly and harder than he had to.

He bit and sucked up that sexy back, rolling his nipples like he knew the man liked it, and sank his teeth into that neck while he pulled his head back painfully, both men coming screaming and feeling multiple orgasms slam into them, turning them both into fucking, writhing whores, and taking away all control until they were done cumming.

Then Jared sucked Jensen hard and rode him good, rolling and rocking his hips and trying for slow by ending up fast anyway, "Fuck me harder baby while I ride you! Yeah, you feel so good this deep inside me …so good…could fuck you all night…your whore, your fuck slave…gah, love you to fuck me, never stop fucking me…never want you to ever stop fucking me ever! Addicted to your cock, Jen, never get enough of you…fuck me…just please fuck me and….oh, baby….cumming…cumming so hard for you…only you can make me cum for you like this….shit! I'm cumming now!" Jared screamed, moaned, and writhed as he rode Jensen, then his head fell back and he moan and shouted some more.

"Jen….JenJenJenJenJENJENJEN…FUCKMEJEN…IMCUMMING!" Jared came with a mighty shout and arched painfully, Jensen's hand squeezing him so hard it hurt, Jensen know it had to, he had squeezed it almost to the bone inside and stroked him harder as he came. That tight ass doing its vice grip action and making them cum multiple times, screaming and cursing more each time; bodies arching, muscles flexing tightly and rolling together in ways a stripper would die of envy from watching, and hands clawing and teeth biting and hair pulling from both parties involved.

They reluctantly turned off the cameras again and Jensen let his lover/friend take him out to the lake to skinny dip again and they actually swam this time, occasionally swimming to each other to kiss then swim off again grinning with pride at what they had just done on film. The water soothed the painful parts, like the welts, the bites, the claw marks, their aching but very well fucked and satisfied asses; so sore but happy to feel this way. They would feel this for days. Just like they had hoped they would when they had decided to come here.

"So you're addicted to me fucking you, huh? Jared. That is what you said." Jensen teased and Jared nodded, completely sated and honest about it.

"Oh, Yeah, I am. Love you fucking me, once you start I never want you to stop. Think about you fucking me all the time or about me fucking you, yeah, I think that, baby. Your hot ass inspires me to such deprived fucking depths. Your mouth or your ass around my dick, yeah. I want that all the time. You know you're the same way, addicted to me fucking you, sucking you, hell, addicted to me too. You love my dick, Jen. Admit it." Jared admitted, he really was addicted to Jensen fucking him or vice versa.

"Yeah, I am, too. Could fuck you all day and night and never get tired of it. Like you that way with me, too. Addicted to sex with you, Jared. Such a hot and sexually talented man you are." Jensen admitted soaking in the water with Jared's arms holding him tight now, "Want you to fuck me forever, baby." He said softly and sighed wanting to kiss those full lips again. Too tired to fuck but not so tired he couldn't still be tempted to.

"Want you to fuck me forever, too, Jen." Jared admitted and kissing his petal like lips, so pretty and temptingly close. They kissed for several minutes slowly, savoring the kiss, knowing this could get addictive too; just like they were addicted to each other now, so hot for each other, it should be illegal.

"Jare?" Jensen had to ask.

"Yah, Jen." Jared was getting tired now, too well fucked to stay awake. The grass on the bank soft against his skin, he could sleep right here and not care.

"You fucking anyone else but me?" Jensen was wondering. It seemed odd they only did this with each other and no one else. Did that make them gay or bi or just gay just for each other in this way? Hmmm he had to look into that later.

"No." Jared admitted and looked over at Jen lying on the grass nearby, as tired as he was obviously. "The only other person I've been with was Gena and that hasn't been for months before she left. So yeah, just you for over a year now, why? Are you overthinking our fucking thing again, Jen?" Jared had to admit that for a fairly uncomplicated guy, Jensen had some pretty complicated thoughts.

"Trying not to but…yeah, me, too." Jensen had to admit, "Just Dana, then just you and me. So yeah, for quite a while now."

"Did you ever think of us doing it while you were with her?" Jared squirmed, now he was overthinking it, frikkin Jensen's overthinking thing was spreading! Damn his sexy ass!

"Honestly, yeah, for a while there. I made love to her while thinking of fucking you instead, sometimes I came from that thought, most of the time actually. You?" Jensen was lying beside his friend now and cuddling into that broad chest, so sleepy and he was so warm. Jared pulled him close and answered him.

"Yeah, sometimes. Our sex life was nonexistent there at the end . So for almost a year I have had sex with you in my head when I was with her and sometimes when I was alone. Never considered it odd really; I already knew I was addicted to fucking with you, so it's just part of that." Jared admitted, rolling Jensen closer and resolving to take a nap right here when this conversation was over.

"I think we're gay for each other but not anyone else." Jensen said yawning and drifting, "Not love though, just really fantastic sex." Then he was out, smiling in his sleep.

"Yeah, we are. Fantastic sex with my best friend, that is as good as it can get. You ever want anyone else like this or not at all but with me?" Where did that come from? Of course he did! Jared reasoned.

"No, don't want anyone else at all." Jensen answered in his sleep, "Best lover, need no other."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Jared said sighing and sleeping now as well, "Need no one but you apparently, too." Then he was out.

They woke up in the middle of the night after that and headed to the bedroom. They also remembered every word they had just said, too.

"So, still mean what you said before?" Jensen asked and Jared smiled.

"Yeah." Jared nodding, "You?"

"Yeah." Jensen said nodding as well.

"Do we need to talk about this?" Jared asked nervously, he didn't want this to mess up their friendship.

"No. We're good." Jensen said, touching his face.

"So, Mine? All mine?" Jared said caressing Jensen's ass, arching a brow at him sexily.

"Yep. You own it apparently." Jensen agreed returning the favor and caressing Jared's. "Mine? All mine?"

"Yep, own it." Jared agreed and sighed, leaning in for a kiss, unable to resist. "So, are we screwed or what?" He slid a hand down Jensen's body and touched him, stroking him hard, wanting him to fuck him right now.

"Yep, but you will be in about five minutes if you keep that up, buster." Jensen warned, damn he wanted to fuck that ass of his again!

"Why wait, baby, when I'm ready for you now?" Jared purred into his ear and Jensen moaned and thrust in, forgoing lube and prep, and fucked that hot ass raw, and Jared went from sexy stud to wanton whore fairly quickly. "Oh, baby, that hurts but damn it feels so good. Fuck me raw, fuck me like the bitch I am. Your bitch in heat, baby, all yours! Fuck me good and sore, Jen, make me feel it for days, baby!"

Jensen growled as those words wiped his thoughts and control away, and he fucked the man hard and violently, taking that ass and pounding into it like it was his favorite drum and he was banging the fuck out of it over and over, liking the sounds Jared was making, the high keening cries of lust and pleasure only he could make and only when Jen fucked him this way. Both men now fucked without thought or control and came over and over, Jensen filling Jared's ass again and again, then pulling out and cumming all over his back and chest and into that hot mouth as it drank him up, reducing the man to his obedient cum slave the last three times, Jared swallowing him up like he loved to do.

Jared on the other hand came all over the sheets each time until they were cover in cum and fluids, just like him. He got out of bed after and showered while Jensen tossed the sheets into the washer right away they had used. He came back to find new sheets on the bed and Jensen waiting to cuddle him. He crawled in where Jensen was waiting for him, ass sore and body aching but not minding. He would be feeling this when they got back off hiatus and he didn't mind at all really, in fact he was pretty sure that Jensen was feeling the exact same way after their movie thing, so that was okay, too.

"Such a whore for me, aren't you, Jared?" Jensen teased and Jared pressed closer in to sleep.

"Yes. Jen, I am." Jared said, absolutely serious and added, "But you're a whore for me, too. Aren't you, Jen?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Jen admitted to his sleepy sex partner.

"Whores." Jared said smiling and Jen nodded.

"Sluts." Jen said smiling, too. Jared nodded, as well.

"My bitch." Jen added and Jared nodded happily.

"Mine too, Jen." Jared said and Jen reluctantly nodded.

"But only for each other." Jared added smiling widely now, proud of this fact.

"Damn straight, that's my ass you're wearing there buddy!" Jen said growling and grabbed Jared's ass making him wince and not letting up until Jared nodded and said, "Yes, baby, your ass." Then he let go, smiling.

"That means the ass you're wearing is mine, Jen." Jared mention, smiling, and grabbing Jen's making him wince and squeezing it painfully until he also said, "Fuck yeah, it's yours. No one fucks me like you do, Jare. You definitely own that ass after tonight. Hurts so good, baby." Jared let go and kissed him, and Jensen kissed back, both men sore and tired but not in least deterred from being tempted to fuck even though they were clearly unable to get hard to do it.

"Damn, you wore me out, Jen." Jared teased, drifting off now.

"Well, you wore me out first, Jare." Jen teased back.

"Goodnight, Jen." Jared yawned and slept now.

"Goodnight, Jare." Jen said, cuddling the man closer into them.

All was quiet now and it seemed like the perfect day to sleep in, so they did.

And didn't get up until the next night, still sore but very happily so.

They spent the next two days putting all the video together into one long porno, comprised of the best shots and the best angles, as well as the best shots of them fucking each other senseless repeatedly and not losing a bit of footage from the act. They had to agree that made an amazing porno, and they looked better than any porn stars they had ever seen and they had seen a lot!

Fuck yeah, they were hot on camera, they had known they would be!

Now they just had to copy it to Jensen's computer and erase the memory cards. Get rid of all evidence that they had even made one, and get rid of all the raw data once they had a finished product, just for each other.

Then they actually went fishing, caught some fish over a two day period and froze most to bigger ones while throwing the littler ones back. Then they went hiking and swimming some more.

Not to mention more sex as the days passed. Sure, they would feel it later but, hey, what were vacations for if not to fuck your best friend and mutual sex slave senseless…repeatedly.

When they returned to the set, they were the consummate actors, they gave the man the fish they had frozen and told what they had done there, leaving out the sex parts of course and left out the porno parts, too. They both had to agree this had been their best vacation ever! They would have to ask to use it again sometime, without the company of course. They so looked forward to another vacation soon, just like this one. They eventually stopped feeling the effects of their 'vacation' after two weeks had passed. Then they remembered it fondly as the Vacation of Pain and When J2 Discovered Their Inner Sex Slaves To Each Other. And never regretted it.

After all, being slaves to each other's dicks can be so much fun, just ask J2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Where The Wild Things Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters and the things they do to each other.

Warning: graphic sex and language, and more than a few hot sex scenes between J2.

This is a multi but will mostly cover some of the sexual adventures of those two sexy men we love so much, bow legs and blue jeans included. _God bless Texas_! Whoo, they are hot!

Plot: J2's plans are waylaid by an unsuspecting friend's plan. However will they solve this dilemma?

Will they _ever_ get laid this time?

Read on and see!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taping had wrapped for the day and the actors were sipping sodas while playing on Jared's laptop.

"Wow, we looked so hot, Jen!" Jared grinned, rewinding to his favorite parts at times.

"I know!" Jensen said proudly, pausing to look more into certain scenes and admiring the shots. "Some good shots in there, baby. We should be directors."

"Yeah, pretty sure people would notice us making pornos of ourselves." Jared laughed out loud at the thought and then added, "How exactly would we direct and star in them anyway? Might get difficult."

"Yeah, you're right. Although, it gives me an idea." Jensen smirked and Jared had to shake his head at that look, the 'I got a perverted idea, baby, and you're going to like it' look.

Right about then, there was a knock on the door so they closed the laptop quickly and answered the door.

It was Rob, smiling widely.

"Hey, shooting is done for a couple days, how about we do that fishing now?" Rob suggested and they pasted on their best 'That sounds awesome!' expressions and nodded. They had planned on fucking each other senseless once everyone else had left the immediate area but apparently that plan was now derailed!

"Sounds great, let me go change." Jensen said heading out the door and going to his own trailer while Jared got ready in his own, happily chatting with Rob while they waited for Jensen to come back. Jared excused himself to go to the bathroom and called Jensen immediately.

"Fishing, wow, so not what I had planned. Was going to christen the new set with that sweet ass of yours riding me." Jared whispered frustrated, two days of no sex had made Jared a very cranky boy!

"Hey, let's go to my cabin again, got all the luxuries there, you know." Rob said loudly and Jared moaned, great, cooped up in a cabin and horny as hell was just how he had wanted to spend this weekend, uh huh, yep. Words like 'Killjoy' and 'Hall Monitor' sprang to mind immediately.

"Yeah, that lake has some nice fish in it." Jared agreed and sighed, fish, bait, lures, fishing line, and poles. Yay, Hell on earth, compared to Jensen round ass riding his fishing p…yep, not thinking that. Nope. Fishing line, tying Jensen to the headboard and riding that ass hard with his….nope, not that either. Golf, yeah, try golf. Uses club to whack ball into…damn it! They already hadn't fucked in two days, no, make that three! Now two more? Crap and fuck! Wait, fucking sounded fun. This didn't.

Soon they were on the road to the cabin, and neither particularly happy with the very happy and friendly third wheel chatting obliviously with them from the driver's side of the SUV. Sure they liked the outdoors and fishing, both of them were pretty good at it, too. Just didn't want to right now. They just wanted to bend each other over and …Yeah, neither one wanted to finish that thought.

They stopped for gas and Jared and Jensen went to the bathroom while he pumped gas.

"Fuck, you look good, baby. Just wanna…" Jensen said and Jared immediately put a hand over his mouth, eyes hot with lust.

"Finish that sentence and I will do just that, you sexy bastard!" Jared warned and groaned, too late, he was already hard.

"Oops, did I do that?" Jensen said feigning innocence but smiling happily as he knelt down in front of Jared, working his pants open in less than a second; a record in their very varied sex book so far.

"Yeah, you did. Now fix it!" Jared urged, moaning softly as Jensen sucked him hard and fast, stroking him harder with each suck, twisting at the top the way he liked. Jensen's hand rolled Jared's balls along them and Jared came hard into his mouth, biting back a cry of pleasure and moaned softly instead.

"See? All fixed." Jensen grinned, pulling Jared in for a hard kiss anyway and letting go quickly. "I could so f…" Jared shut him up again and very carefully tried to think nothing now, not a thing. It worked.

"No sexy talk!" Jared pleaded; eyes letting Jensen know just how much he wanted him to do what those sentences ended with. "None, I mean it."

Jensen nodded with mock seriousness but Jared could tell he didn't mean it. "What are we going to do? Want you so bad I can taste it! Literally taste you in my…Damn it!" Now he had done it to himself!

"See what I mean about the sexy talk? Never ends well. Well, it does but not anytime soon, not with our boss watching us every minute of the day for two days straight." Jared admitted and went to his knees now.

"Suck my dick, bitch." Jensen ordered hotly and Jared did, hard and fast, taking him deep and squeezing him hard as he sucked him, slipping fingers into his ass while he did it. Jensen cumming while arching and biting back cries of pleasure now too, hand pushing Jared deeper onto him until he was done cumming. "Fuck, suck so good, baby." Jensen said softly and was rewarded with a smile, and then they straightened up.

They were on their way to the SUV when Jensen said, "Not going to be able to keep doing this, Jare, gonna have to… well, you know what, with you soon."

"Yeah, I know. I want you too." Jared said sadly and they got in the vehicle and Rob returned soon after, hands full of bait boxes and extra fishing line.

They got to the cabin soon after and got hard from the memory of what they had done there before. Jensen and Jared said they were going to check out the trails and Rob said he'd get the poles set up for them. Both Jared and Jensen said nothing, they already had poles ready, no stringing needed.

Soon they were in grassy part of the woods and quickly shucked their pants, pulling their shirts off as well. Jensen used spit to lube up and thrust hard into Jared who moaned softly, trying to be quiet but so wanting to be loud now. "Fuck me, baby, please just fuck me. Go hard, we don't have much time here, Jen!"

Jensen knew he was right so he fucked Jared hard and got clawed for his reward, a reward he liked very much at that. Soon they were fucking desperately and came almost screaming, Jared stroking himself for Jensen as he watched and Jensen impaling himself deep into Jared, both cumming again from it one more time then pausing to breathe again, panting softly. "Gonna need this again soon, baby, you know that."

"Yeah, me, too." Jared said groaning brushing himself off and pulling on his clothes again. They straightened each other up and fixed their hairs, removing leaves and such from it. Soon they were sitting beside Rob on the boat, fishing, and not in the way they needed to right now.

Fishing was so fun, especially when they pictured the biggest fish in history eating their boss so they could fuck again. Then of course it would have to spit the guy out, they needed their boss but damn they needed to get laid some more.

It couldn't get any worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, it could get worse and damned if it didn't, that very night. They managed to behave themselves for the rest of the day, until Jensen walked in on Jared bathing and they got hard from the sight of it.

"Going to light the charcoal, be back!" Rob called and Jensen called through a cracked door.

"Cool, just going to the bathroom. Be out in a second." Jensen said calmly and Rob smiled.

"Take you time, this may take a minute." Rob reassured him and Jensen smiled, quickly removing his pants, straddling Jared now. He spit lubed his own ass and sheathed himself there, and they fucked in the water, moaning silently and kissing hard, both close to cumming soon after when…a knock sounded.

"Yes, Rob?" Jensen called from the tub, slowly fucking Jared as he spoke, Jared moaning silently still, eyes lust-filled and watching the man fuck onto him, so lost he didn't care if their boss was out there, he just had to fuck Jensen right the fuck now! He whispered hotly into that sexy ear of Jensen's so only he could hear him, "Fuck, baby, so tight, need to fuck that ass hard. Ride you until you beg me to stop." He fucked the man harder now, pounding up into it like he would die if he didn't. "Gonna cum, baby, fill your ass with my cum! Cumming for you, Jen, cum with me!" He whispered this hotly into Jensen's ear and Jensen bit back a moan of want, want for more, need for more.

"Bring the fish out when you're done peeing, okay? Should be hot by then." Rob said and headed outside.

"Already hot, baby, so hot for you, Jen. Oh, Fuck! Cumming now, Jen, cum already, cum with me!" Jared barely bit back the shout of pleasure and Jen fucked onto him now as hard as Jared was fucking up into him. "So close, baby, so close…"

Now Jensen lost all thoughts for a minute too, and they came biting back screams and with their multiple orgasms, as they rocked and rode them through until they finally felt spent and very well fucked now. "Damn, baby, that felt so good! I needed that." Jensen admitted and Jared did, too.

"So doing this again soon, lover. Wanna ride you, baby." Jared purred kissing him softly before releasing Jensen to get out of the water and dry off then go get the plate and fish for the grill. Jared got up happily and joined them around the grill, chatting about everything and even laughing occasionally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Rob insisted on hiking with them and damned if that didn't put a crimp from hell in Jared's plan to ride Jensen's pony until they came screaming from it. It was like he was reading their minds or something. Jared made sure to carry his bag in front of him, so hard already, so desperate to be fucked soon.

They had slept on separate couches last night, staring at each other's bodies hungrily but not daring to do anything about it, what with Rob leaving the bedroom door open and sound carrying like at the speed of light inside the cabin, like they had found out before when making the porno.

Jared walked closer to Jensen now whispering, "Wanna tie you up with fishing line, whip that hot ass with the fishing pole, and then…fuck you raw baby, no lube, no prep, just take you like an animal, ride that ass, full it with my cum, suck that dick and drink you up, be your cum slave, Jen. As soon as, we're alone, gonna rape your ass!" To which Jensen now carried his bag in front of him as well, just as hard as Jared now, if not more at the thought of them doing those things to each other spooling through his brain.

"Gonna make you ride me, Jare. Sheath myself into your tight ass and just fuck you hard, make you ride me, cum from me fucking you alone, watching you writhe for me, baby." Jen whispered back and Jared groaned, ready to cum now, right now! They peeked to see what Rob was doing; he was further up the trail and almost out of sight now. They called they would be right with him, needed to take leak. He said okay and went ahead of them. They jerked off, biting back loud moans and their heads went back as they came explosively into the air and leaves on the ground, stroking it out until they were done cumming, eyes on each other's dicks, hungry and needy. "Wanna suck you, Jare. So bad. Need you inside me again!"

They cleaned off and sighed in frustration. They redid their pants and stood up. Both swearing they were going to fuck in front of Rob if this kept up, which they wouldn't do but damned if it didn't sound fun to consider. They adjusted themselves and ran to catch up to him, neither liking this at all. "We should go camping alone next time, Jare. No interruptions, no one to get in the way when I make you…" Jared threw Jensen a look and he smiled, ending that sentence once and for all. They knew how it ended and both wanted it to but damn, now was not the time to consider…Yeah, not finishing that thought either, Jensen thought and carefully tried to stare away from Jared's sexy ass in front of him, swaying naturally as he walked, bow legs so perfect for straddling him and having Jared…He groaned and put the bag in front of his erection… again.

This was going to be a long hike, and they weren't even halfway through it yet.

Not quite as long as Jensen was, so thick and long…Damn it! Jared growled silently, carrying his own bag in front of him as well…again. He had to stop thinking these thoughts, thoughts of …Yeah, not going there, not a word!

They hiked on and hoped the man would head back soon and leave them alone to ….yeah, so not finishing that sentence either.

Rob talked on and never noticed their predicament, oblivious to the sexual tension in the air.

Neither friend looked at each other now. And damned if that was enough to make their eyes sweep the others bodies and imagine all kinds of things they could do against trees and stumps, and over railings and furniture, in water, with fishing gear, such a fishing line (tying each other up against headboards) and fishing poles themselves (spanking Jensen red and riding him hard), and many other things their minds kept coming up with.

They ended up chaperoned on another cookout and still hadn't got laid again yet. Both kept relieving the pressure as best they could themselves. Rob insisted on sitting in the living room with them talking about the script and upcoming episodes and the actors listened and talked back, while writhing internally with the urge to molest each other in front of their boss. Blankets wrapped around their waists hid the proof of their internal urges, a hand pressing down to relieve the pressure as soon as he left the room, stifling groans each time.

He went to bed later and they lay down on the couches then sighed.

They waited until he was sound asleep and snuck out, running as silently as they could into the woods nearby. Soon Jared felt himself pinned painfully to a large oak and let Jensen lower his pants, baring his ass to him. Jensen lubed up with the lube in his pocket and worked Jared open quickly, and thrust in, the burning present but making it better for Jared now.

"Fuck me, Jen, please just fuck me hard, need it, so tight so ready for you!" Jared whispered voice breaking as pleasure overcame him and Jensen grabbed his hips and did just that, violently fucked him. Jared stroked himself and they came seconds later, biting back cries and moans and near screams as they came Jared against the tree and Jensen inside his ass, filling him with relief again.

Then he grabbed Jensen and pushed him into the tree. He worked him open and lubed up, fucking him soon after, not even bothering to stop when Rob called out from the porch, "Where'd you go?"

Fucking Jensen's hot ass was not the answer to give here but it didn't deter him from doing it, both being very quiet as Jared stroked his lover closer to the edge, knowing their boss was just a few feet away and could catch them doing it at any minute now, just made Jared and Jensen fuck more, loving the thrill of almost getting caught. "Just looking around, couldn't sleep. Go back to bed, we'll be in soon! Sorry we worried you, Rob." Jensen said calmly, biting back a moan and enjoying the danger of being caught at any time with Jared's dick drilling his ass this way.

"Okay, there's some effervescent flowers by the lake over on the other side of the trees there you can see, you should check them out." Rob said and grinned, night hiking, not for him, he was wiped. They could enjoy it though. He liked those guys, this had been a good idea if he had to say so himself, he smirked and chuckled, yawning as he headed in and shut the door behind him.

Jared wasted no time, yanking Jensen's hair hard and pulling his head to the side, and biting by the edge of his hair, sucking it hard where no one would see the mark. Then he whispered into Jensen's ear, feeling the man tighten around him now, "So good, so tight, could fuck you all night this way, Jen baby. Want you to fuck me again, want to ride you, be your whore!"

Soon they came moaning softly and arching into each other, cum on the tree, cum filling Jensen's sexy ass. Jared lay on the ground pulling Jensen with him, taking a second to recover, and then sucking him hard again. He got on top of him and sheathed himself onto that dick and rode him slower now, not rushing, they had all night now. He arched and his head went back then forward, leaning in to kiss and bite up Jensen's hot body but leaving no marks behind. Those petal like lips melted into Jared's firm ones and they moaned louder not caring who heard now.

Jensen flipped Jared to the bottom, on all fours, and fucked him harder now, violently fucking him like Jared had done to him, stroking him hard in time with his thrusts. They came shouting now and their orgasms split them in two as they poured from them, filling Jared's ass with his cum once more, Jared shooting out onto the leaves in strings now.

They crept to the lake and undressed, got in and swam, soothing the sore parts until they were ready to go again, which is when Jensen climbed around Jared's waist in the water, kissing him so anyone could see and sheathing himself onto him, moaning loudly, daring anyone to catch them fucking this way, even their boss.

"You sure, Jen? We could get caught." Jared said checking for spectators but not seeing any.

"Yes! Just fuck me like you want to, take me hard, and fuck my ass raw! Need you to fuck me, don't care who sees us, jare." Jensen growled, kissing up that sexy neck and sucking by his ear, leaving a mark under his hair there, Jared moaning louder now and they fucked each other hard now, wet and hard bodies pounding into each other, shouts following shouts as they came. Jensen took turns fucking Jared as well, both going until Dawn and they were spent, happily well fucked and totally satisfied _finally_!

They dried off and pulled on their pants, but not their underwear or other clothing; they were too tired to do that. Their torsos glowed golden in the dawning light showing every smooth part and bump, every muscle movement and showing them off so perfectly they were lucky they couldn't get hard anymore or they would have from the sight of each other's bodies that way.

They crawled under their covers and slept, happy and content again, not a single sexual urge tormenting them anymore. Rob came out soon later and saw them sleeping so happily, and called to let them know they'd be back later than expected. They didn't need them until tomorrow for scenes anyway so it was okay with them. He poured himself a coffee and went to sit on the porch, enjoying the sunset. He yawned a little. Those wild dogs had been at it all night, he had heard them growling and mating with each other all nigh last night. He didn't see them now but figured they had run of at first light or when they were done. He had been too afraid to see for himself anyway.

The woods could be a dangerous place, he reflected as he relaxed now, they were where the wild things played.

Xxxxxxxx

They got back early and headed back to Jared's place.

Where Jared got his wish and used fishing line to tied Jensen to the headboard of his bed, on all fours of course, and whipped him red and painful with the blue fishing pole, the hard one. Then he fucked his lover and they came multiple times, screaming their releases.

Then Jensen pinned Jared over the railing of his house where anyone could have seen them at first light and fucked his sexy ass again, taking his time this time, both naked and arching into each other, cumming with shouts, sucking each other in view of everyone and being each other's cum slaves and whores before retiring to the bedroom again, where Jensen cuffed Jared to the head board and whipped his ass for the first time with the crop, then inserting the bullet on medium before fucking him senseless…again.

They cuddled together too weak to move later, removing the fishing line, the pole, the cuffs and other toys, and enjoyed each other's naked bodies pressed against each other as they drifted off to sleep.

The woods aren't the only place the wild things play, the actors thought, sometimes they played other places too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they were sore and had to go shirtless but that went well. They had trouble sitting and approached Robert about how much a cabin like that cost to buy or maybe up keep. Turns out it was fairly cheap and there was one for sale near his.

They immediately called the real estate broker and set up the deal. A week later they owned their own cabin and small man-made lake too, for fishing and outdoors stuff of course.

Such as fucking each other in the woods, yeah, that worked too.

They were wild things, too. And damn did they like to play!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Our Sexy Christmas

**Let me make two things clear here: one, this is fiction not real life so if you don't like it, just don't read, it's Fan Fiction after all! I adore this show and am a major fan, trust me the last thing I want to do is offend anyone. Two, they played themselves on tv, which makes them fictional characters, too, and totally open to being used in Fan Fiction stories, so please don't read if this bothers you! It's fictional, it's just a story, not based on the real people but on the characters they played in the episode where they played themselves! Don't take them so seriously, wow, if this smut bothers you, just don't read it!**

**I don't want to offend anyone and believe me, I am a majorly obsessessed samgirl and therefore would never consider perverting the real actors in anyway, but I can play with the people they play on it, especially since they did play themselves, which opens them up to us doing this. It does not refer to the real people so please keep that in mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters, Jensen Anson and Jared Parson and the things they do to each other.

Warning: Unrelated Wincest, graphic sex and language, and more than a few hot sex scenes between the guys.

This is a multi but will mostly cover some of the sexual adventures of two sexy characters I love so much, bow legs and blue jeans included. _God bless Texas_! Whoo, they are hot!

Plot: Jared and Jensen are planning a party for their friends on Christmas. They have a little fun decorating.

Garland, anyone?

Hey, guys, wait! Can I help?

Gotta go! Read if you like. Pass the garland, please boys, one at a time will do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas and the guys were at Jared's house, since it was bigger. They were planning a big party, with all the others from the show coming, including Robert.

"The lights are crooked, Jare." Jensen groaned as Jared went to staple his end to the wall. "Your side is too low."

"No, it's not. It looks even from here." Jared argued then swore as the lights slipped from his hands, breaking one light. "Damn it, another one. We have to replace it."

"Let's just get it straight and clipped in first. We can fix the light then. Come on, Jare, this is the last one and I still have to get started with the garland on the stairwell. You can fix the light while I start that, then you can help me with it, you sasquatch you." Jensen said groaning, "It's the only thing left to do."

"When are the caterers getting here?" Jared asked and sighed at the answer.

"In two hours." Jensen reassured his friend, "The party isn't for six hours from now, relax! What's up? You're usually not this panicked, Jare."

"It's just that this is my first Christmas without Gena. It's not that I miss her but it's weird her not being here this year." Jared said, screwing the bulb in gently, chewing a lip as he did it. "You miss Dana?"

"A little. Mostly miss the idea of her, you know? Mostly used to her being there, that's all." Jensen admitted, he hadn't thought of her for months now, so that was not it.

"Well, not to sound chicky but…we could have each other to spend it with, if you want to. After the party, you could stay over, if you want. Unless you have plans, of course." Jared sighed, of course he had plans; he had a large family after all. Of course he wouldn't want to spend the night with him. "We could…you know, fuck if you want." He didn't want to spend it alone.

"I was hoping you'd ask. I was going to talk you into it if you didn't." Jensen grinned, "I've been wanting to fuck you all day, Jare. Just too damn busy to do it." He looked around the very festively decorated house. "Looks good though, still have to finish the garland though." He eyed his sexy friend and leered, "You could hang the high parts for me first then I can hang the lower ones."

He had a plan. A very naughty plan.

"Sure." Jared caught his look and leered back, "Let me…help you with that." He took the garland and reached high and stapled it in place. Right about then he felt hands undoing his pants and looked down to see Jensen undoing them with a smug smile on his face, looking coyly and cutely at his crotch as he did it.

"Well, what do we have here? Oooh, a lollipop! Guess I could suck on this for hours and hours and it wouldn't get any smaller, eh?" Jensen teased in his most innocent voice.

"Never smaller, baby, so many things that lollipop can do, so many hard things, you get the thrust of it?" Jared teased back and moaned softly as Jensen sucked the head of him now, softly teasing it with that devilish tongue his and soft lips Jared wanted on him more now.

"Hang the garland, Jare, while I do this." Jensen ordered and Jared smiled. He was up to this challenge.

For the next few minutes, Jared would hang some garland, move over, Jensen shuffling with him, never once letting up on the sucking, only getting deeper and sucking harder now.

"Suck that dick! Fuck! Yeah, don't stop…"Jared moaned louder now, thrusting harder and deeper into his mouth now, one hand in Jensen's hair urging him deeper onto him while the other adjusted the edge of the garland, hiding it in a curtain corner. "Fuck! Cumming…so close…gonna…Jen…cumming!" Jared moaned and Jensen grinned happily as his friend gripped his hair painfully hard and impaled himself into his throat, cumming hard and Jensen swallowed every drop.

Jared pulled him up to him pinning him against the wall, kissing him hard and wanting more. "Wanna fuck, Jen, wanna fuck you now!"

"Let me hang my garland now." Jensen said softly, and threw Jared a look, a challenging look. Jared knew what he was referring to. Jensen removed his pants and clothes as he spoke.

"Suck me hard while I get the garland out for you, baby." Jared smiled, opening the packages of garland for them again while Jensen sucked him eagerly, lips and tongue savoring the sensation of sucking Jared again this way. He loved sucking Jared's dick. It flipped his switches almost as much as fucking the man did. His hand stroked Jared while he increased the suction again and Jared's eyes got unfocussed again.

He stopped and Jared moaned in disappointment but Jensen pulled the lube from his pocket and handed it to him. "I have to hang my garland, Jare."

Jare chuckled as Jensen bent over to start at the lower banisters, carefully wrapping garland around the peg there, using a hook to secure it. Jared put some lube on his fingers, pushing them in one at a time, quickly working Jen open and letting him reach to put more garland up, Jared pulled his friend's hips to him and thrust in deep, making Jensen moan loud, and fucked him slow, twisting his hips to hit Jensen's sweet spot, and sucking the back of the neck and along his spine, scratching that tanned skin and along Jen's ass and thighs.

Now the garland was complete forgotten and Jensen hung onto the banister while Jared fucked him harder now, both crying out their pleasure with every hard thrust. Jensen's body tightened onto Jared's dick now, making it hard not to cum. He was trying to make it last a little longer but his own body tightened now, too.

"Fuck! So good, love fucking you, Jen. So close…gonna fill that ass, fill you with my cum, baby!" Jared cried out and now stroked Dean's dick hard now, fast and briskly, they both arched and threw their heads back, screaming out their releases and incoherent moans slipped out as they worked through them. "Love it when you go Whore, Jen. Love that ass, baby!"

He pulled out and cleaned them up. Then helped him hang them up, too. In the meantime, Jensen repaid the favor but making Jared suck him hard while he hung the garland and then worked the man open and fucked him hard into the wall, head held back by the hair and pounding deeper and harder into him, turning him whore as well.

"Fuck me! Damn, Jen, fuck me, don't stop!" Jared said as he came and Jen didn't, not yet. Jensen kept right on fucking into that sexy ass, making both their bodies shake from the force of their thrusts into and against each other, and Jared reached back, while Jensen gripped and clawed his friend's hips, before pulling at his dick, gripping it so hard it bruised and stroking him fast now. Jared gripped and clawed at Jensen's hips and ass, and they came screaming again, eyes unfocussed and breaths catching until they came crying out again and again as their multiple orgasms slammed into them for twenty minutes straight.

Jared felt the soreness as he was fucked through each orgasm but it only made it feel more pleasurable for him, too. He couldn't stop fucking back onto his friend and cumming until Jensen was able to stop himself, and they collapsed onto the floor, spent, sated, and so well fucked they would feel it all night and the rest of the week, too! They were going to be walking funny and sore as hell all night tonight at the party, but that just made them smile more. "Love it when you fuck me that way, so sore but fuck! So fantastic, too!"

"I aim to please, Jare, You know that." Jensen said smiling, leaning into his lover's chest as he pulled him close now.

"Still staying the night, right?" Jared asked worried. He really did not want to be alone tonight. He knew Jensen felt the same. "Even without the sex?"

"Yes, I'll be staying the night." Jensen reassured the man with a grin, "And don't despair, not nearly done fucking each other yet. Got toys, baby, Christmas toys. Gonna play with them all night long! We're not nearly sore enough yet, either of us." He winked up at Jared and leered.

"True, not nearly fucked out enough. I do need more fucking, your dick in my ass and mouth. Yep, you're right. I like how you think, Jen." Jared agreed, wincing a little as he adjusted his sitting position. He was only a little sore, he could do more, he wanted to, too.

"Same here, baby. In the meantime, we have to finish getting the garland up. You interrupted my hard work." Jensen teased, standing up now and pulling Jared up with him, tossing him some garland to hang. They were almost done so they just focused on getting it up.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Jared answered it. It was Robert, coming to help decorate.

Both men looked at each other and broke out in smiles.

He had almost caught them 'hanging up the garland' as it were. And damned if getting caught didn't add to the thrill of the act itself!

Poor Robert would have freaked, they both thought and laughed, leaving the man looking at them curiously and shaking his head at some inside joke he thought they were sharing. Those guys had a lot of those, inside jokes only they got. They were close friends. He was glad of that, what with their wives and them breaking up. It was nice to have friend help you through these things.

They were lucky to have that.

He wished he had a friend like that sometimes, too.

If he only knew.

Both men laughed again and headed to greet the caterer, with the check in hand for them.

Christmas was turning out to be a fun holiday after all, who knew?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Awaiting The Inevitable

**Let me make two things clear here: one, this is fiction not real life so if you don't like it, just don't read, it's Fan Fiction after all! I adore this show and am a major fan, trust me the last thing I want to do is offend anyone. Two, they played themselves on tv, which makes them fictional characters, too, and totally open to being used in Fan Fiction stories, so please don't read if this bothers you! It's fictional, it's just a story, not based on the real people but on the characters they played in the episode where they played themselves! Don't take them so seriously, wow, if this smut bothers you, just don't read it!**

**I don't want to offend anyone and, believe me, I am a majorly obsessessed Samgirl and therefore would _never consider perverting the real actors in anyway, but I can play with the people they play on it, especially since they did play themselves, which opens them up to us doing this. It does not refer to the real people so please keep that in mind!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters, Jensen Anson and Jared Parson, and the things they do to each other in their free time.

Plot: Jared and Jensen find feeling developing, along with their usual sex-scapades. Jared feels like he's missing something and Jensen seems to have it. As they face this, they learn something about their relationship they hadn't considered before.

Whatever could that be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jen?" Jared said into the phone flipping his egg before it got cooked to hard. "You hungry?" He used a spatula to scoot the egg onto a plate.

"Yeah, I just got up, why?" Jensen said as he buttoned up a shirt. "I was getting ready to go out to eat."

"Come over here, I'm cooking as we speak, how many eggs do you want, baby?" Jared said, chuckling. He was testing Jensen with the name; he liked to call Jensen this.

"Three, and 4 strips of bacon, wheat toast." Jensen said and smiled, "Got that, my little Martha Stewart?"

"Martha Stewart so does _not_ do what I do for you, Jen. I rock your world and you know that." Jared said and Jensen laughed, heading out the door to his car now. "Kind of want to now, bend you over the table and just take that fine ass of yours." He pictured it and chuckled.

"Hmmm, yeah, Martha Stewart never did what you do, Jare. That table thing sounds fun, too." Jensen agreed.

"Then get over here and I'll have to do that for you, too." Jared said teasing and Jensen laughed again.

"Counting on it." Jen said dressing and heading to Jared's house and, minutes later, ringing the doorbell and hanging up, Jared hurried to answer the door, wiping his hands on the BBQ apron he was wearing before opening it. He smiled as Jensen immediately leaned in and kissed him, obeying the apron's instructions, 'Kiss The Cook'. Jared chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him to the kitchen and putting a plate in front of him. Then sat across from him and ate breakfast with him.

"Jen, how long we been doing our sex thing?" Jared asked and Jensen thought about it.

"Almost a year." Jensen said, doing the math. "Damn, this bacon is _good!_"

"Added cinnamon, gives it a kick." Jared explained, "Does this feel casual to you? The sex?" Jared considered something, "I only have sex with you, no one else. Not even females. No urges to really. You?"

"Well, not really, not casual at all. Only seem to want you, no one else either. I crave you fucking me all the time to be honest, or me fucking you. See you in my sleep. Why?" Jensen admitted, sipping his coffee and looking up at Jared now, curious.

"Think we feel more, _permanent_, for lack of a better term?" Jared said, "Feels like that to me." He chuckled, "Beginning to miss you when you're gone, I suppose that's something."

"You mean like love or something?" Jensen asked and thought about it. No butterflies for Jared but there was the constant pull to him now. Always thinking of him, waking up and wishing he was beside him in the bed. Maybe it was love, Jensen wasn't sure.

"I was thinking something like boyfriends actually." Jared said, getting up to refill the man's coffee for them both. "Would you be interested?"

"Go all gay couply with you?" Jensen asked and considered it. Sure, they were men who only had sex with each other, and it felt right. He wasn't attracted to anyone; let alone females or males.

"I think I am now. Gay I mean, I only crave you, so with you being a guy and all, I probably am." Jared said, and paused, "Forget I asked about the boyfriend thing. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. I have some stuff to do anyway." He got up and grabbed his wallet, looking hurt and hiding it, Jensen knew his friend well enough to know when he was feeling hurt. "Lock up with your key when you're done, okay?" Jared walked out without awaiting his answer. Jensen watched him go in confusion. "Jare?"

The only sound he got back was the door shutting behind Jared and a car starting.

Jensen put his plate in the sink and went to follow him, locking the door behind him. As he drove looking for Jared, he thought about his request. Sure, there was that time at Christmas where Jared had asked him to stay with him over night and the nights they spent together in their trailers on set. There was the cabin they owned so they could have private time together. There was the pretty much amazing sex they had a lot of with each other and no one else. There was that certain lingering emotion when they kissed, that made them want more than what they already had. The sex that felt like it was more than casual, it held an element of _meaning_; much more than it used to.

So what was the big deal?

Others would see them as a gay couple. Judge them. Their families, well, they'd understand; each had a gay relative in the mix and they got along great with the folks. Robert and those on the show? Well, they'd be unhappy but they wouldn't fire them nor would they judge them too harshly. People would disapprove. Okay, that _could_ be it.

Felt like that was it, really.

Jensen finally spotted Jared's car and pulled in beside it, parking. He saw the name of the bar and chuckled. Pink Pelican, a gay bar. Figures. Jared feels gay he goes to a gay bar. Jensen took a deep breath and went in. He saw Jared talking to a good looking man and he seemed to be listening; Jensen found he didn't like this part. He went up to the bar and ordered a martini, extra dry, two olives. Jared looked over at him and then away, avoiding his gaze.

The man kept touching Jared and Jensen felt something in him want to punch the guy and tell him to stop it. Jared kept giving him looks at times, worried looks, upset looks, while trying to be polite to the man talking to him. Soon the man offered to take him home with him and Jared found himself considering it but unsure. He didn't get a chance to answer.

"He's with me, so you can go now." Came Jensen's voice and he sighed. The man gave Jared a look and he shrugged, so the man left him alone now. "I'm sorry." Jensen said and he looked at Jared now, brushing hair from his face. "I just needed time to consider it."

"We've been fucking for a year and now you need time to consider it, wow, that is …that is…well, you're a little slow there." Jared said dripping with sarcasm, but added, "Sorry, too. Just… fuck…don't know how I feel." He looked down into his drink and took a drink, ordering another. "Not sure how I feel beyond pretty gay at the moment and stupid for asking you to be my boyfriend. Fucking idiot is what I am." He thought about it, "Might feel drunk soon. That one is a new feeling; think I'll go for that one."

Jared ordered six shots and then looked at Jensen, "You'll always be my best friend. It's just all complicated now. Not the sex, that is a given. But the emotional shit is…_festering_, I suppose." He took a shot and said, "It's not enough, Jen. I want _more_." Jared laughed bitterly, "I'll take the sex if it's all I can get; _apparently_ I'm addicted to your dick, baby." He sighed and Jensen heard derision in it, "Such a…" Jared said quietly, "Such a _whore._" He went quiet now.

"Not a whore, not at all." Jensen corrected him, "Do you love me? _Like_ me? How _do_ you feel about me?" Jensen had to know.

Jared considered this, "Love you. _Probably_, feels like that. Maybe. Should never have said anything. Probably ruined our friendship now." He drank another shot.

Jensen had enough. He drank the rest and looked at Jared, "Will you listen to me _now_?"

Jared nodded, looking at him now, eyes hurt. "I'm listening, Jen."

"Love you, too." Jensen said softly, "I'll take you up on that offer; if it's still available." Jared looked at him confused now.

"The sex or the boyfriend thing?" Jared asked and wobbled a little, tipsy but not _too_ drunk.

"Both, mostly the boyfriend thing. I'd be proud to be your boyfriend." Jensen said and realized he'd never been surer of anything in his life. "I need you in my life, Jare."

"Oh, so you'll be…so we're…you _love_ me?" Jared got out and Jensen nodded. "And you'll be my boyfriend, officially , or as officially as the PR department allows us to be. They'll make us hide it but as long as you want to be, I'll take it." He leaned closer to Jensen's face now, "I love you, too."

"Good, now, Jare, our first act as a couple, I order you to gay me up in public and kiss me, _properly _please." Jensen tugged him outside, between their cars, pulling him into his body, their faces touching now. "Kiss me _please?_"

"Gladly." Jared said and kissed him, his lips opening now, their tongues tangling and joining, and their kiss deepening with the need for more now, needing to have each other right then; the way their sex had always been. "House. Now." Jared groaned, forcing himself to stop before he really gayed Jensen up in public and fucked him on the hood of his car.

"No, here, fuck me, Jared, right here, right _now_." Jensen said, undoing his pants and working them off one leg. They were close to the back of the building anyway so it was fairly private here. Jared moaned at the sight of him spread eagled for him and lifted his hips to work him open while sucking him, sending Jensen spiraling already, the cool air hit his dick and he shivered but was more aware now they could could get caught fucking in public and still didn't care to stop, it was turning him on _more_, if he had to be honest about it. "Fuck the prep, Jare, just fuck me already!"

Jared chuckled and pushed into him, making him hiss in discomfort but then soon moan in pleasure, wrapping legs around his waist now up on elbows so he could watch his boyfriend; _yay,_ that made him feel so happy now! Yes, his _boyfriend_, fuck him now. "Harder, baby, fuck me harder." Jensen moaned as the slow pace was wearing and his desire was building too fast for the slow to work for him anymore, "Pound me please!" He reach down and stroked Jared as he thrust in, squeezing lightly and making him thrust in faster and his head go back in the pleasure of it all. Now he fucked Jensen faster and pounded into him, making the man moan pornographically louder and louder, until he kissed up his body as he fucked Jensen, licking, rolling, and sucking those hard nipples, then up to his neck to nip and kiss there.

"Such a tight ass, so good around my dick! My ass, I own this ass, Jen, all mine! Fuck you feel so hot riding my dick…could fuck you for hours this way, where everyone can see me claim that hot ass of yours…fuck…cumming…filling that ass…so good…cumming…cum with me, baby!" Jared pleaded and lost it as Jensen tightened like a vice grip on his dick and came clawing and screaming his name into Jared's mouth as they kissed the sounds away, cumming one more time from Jared working through another orgasm of his own.

Then they dressed quickly and drove home, where the real fun began.

Beginning with Jared _really_ fucking Jensen, the way they liked to do best.

He wanted to make his boyfriend scream his name over and over then see if Jensen could make him do it, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen was instantly pinned to a wall, while Jared pulled his clothes off, buttons flying everywhere as his shirt was yanked open and off in seconds. Jeans were yanked down with his briefs and unceremoniously tugged over his shoes, which he worked off without undoing the laces at all. At the same time, Jensen did the same to Jared, never breaking the kiss at all. Bodies touching to tightly they should have joined skin by now, they ended up falling back on Jared's couch and Jared promptly flipped him to the bottom. He lifted up Jensen's hips and lubed up, thrust in and smiled. Then he pulled back, waited, thrust in with all him might on one thrust, slamming Jensen's prostate, then doing it again and again, just as slow and just as hard, and just as brutally as he could manage.

Jensen nearly screamed his pleasure from this and Jared moved faster but kept up the hard and brutal thrusts until Jensen came grasping at him and screaming while Jared flipped him again, brutally fucking him and spanked his ass with his hand, hard as he could and left red hand marks on his gorgeous ass, Jared's ass now, his boyfriend's ass. "Love fucking this ass, Jen, gonna fuck this ass so good today. You'll know who owns it when I'm done!"

And Jared did just that, Jensen screaming his name over and over, as Jared brought his body to orgasms so many times he passed out from them.

Then did the same to Jared, when they woke up and he found the man cuddling him to his chest. Between the brutal sex, the cries of pleasure, the sounds of bodies pounding into each other, and the screams of Jensen's name and Jared's name from Jensen's lips as they were brought through and to so many orgasms they lost count until Jared passed out from them as well, "I love you" and "Move in with me?" were spoken, lost but not forgotten in the rest of it.

Just not able to be answered right then, because, honestly, answering required thought and both of the men were beyond that ability at the moment. Thoughts and rational thinking erased by their sex and orgasms, delayed until later.

"Will you, Jen? Will you move in here, with me?" Jared repeated once he woke up and found his lover cuddling him tightly to him. "I love you, Jen, please stay here with me? It's lonely here without you."

"Yes, I will. It's lonely at my place without you, too." Jensen admitted and sighed, "Maybe we should let Robert know where to reach me, now that I'm here…with you." Jensen smiled widely as a fool, very happy to have Jared in his arms and as his boyfriend now, "No one has ever made me feel so good and happy before, not like you do, Jared. You make me feel, well, like I want to be more, makes me need more in my life. Dana never really did that, but you did, from the time we became friends up to now. I love you, Jared. I want Robert to know we're a couple now, if that's okay with you?" Jensen looked at him uncertainly now, maybe Jared wanted to keep them quiet.

"We should tell him then, he'll be okay with it. Bet he already suspects it." Jared said smiling into Jensen arm, "You make me feel that way, too. When I'm with you, or think of you, I feel like my life has something worth keeping in it, not just a job or a house, or a good life I wanted, but something special, I feel special when I'm with you. Even when we were just friends, you made me feel that way. I love you, too, Jen. Can you move in tomorrow? Stay tonight? I'll help you, if you need me to. I want you here from now on, not there, not anymore."

"Tomorrow sounds perfect, let's just sleep now, huh? I don't want to let you out of my arms right now. You smell good, Jare. Like that cologne. So sexy smelling." Jensen said as his eyes closed in sleep again. "Love you so much, baby. Yours now, forever if you want me."

"I do, Jen, I want you with me for forever." Jared said slipping into sleep as well, and moving closer to Jensen's warm body.

Tomorrow he'd be where he belonged, here with Jared.

Then they would tell Robert, maybe at a housewarming dinner that night, just the three of them. _Hi_s kitchen now, too. _Their_ bedroom, not just Jared's, not anymore.

That sounded great. _Theirs_.

This was _theirs._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're telling me, you two are a couple, boyfriends, and living together now?" Robert asked, and drank some wine.

"Yes, we've been involved with each other for almost a year now, just recently became boyfriends and last night He asked me to move in with him which I agreed to. I hope this doesn't affect how you see us. You're still our friend." Jensen explained, "We still love doing the show and we'll play straight as you want us to, don't worry. Don't let that worry you, we won't freak out the Public Relations department. You are the only one we're telling, so that part is up to you. You can tell others and we'll go public, or you keep it to yourself and we keep it between us, we date and such, but don't get too public with it. Up to you."

"I think it should be okay to tell the others and you will only need the one trailer now, right?" Robert said and smiled, "Won't affect the show, you shouldn't have to hide it, guys. It's not a shameful thing to be gay actors playing straight. Just keep it down to a low roar in public, PR will freak if you don't."

So they had another housewarming party for everyone else and told them, too. They would have one trailer now and, of course, be able to date and such openly. Just not _too_ openly. They got the point.

That night they cuddled on the couch and watched their Chuck Norris and Jet Li flicks, chuckling and making fun of them and also enjoying the action. They leaned close and occasionally put an arm over a shoulder and pulled each other in for a kiss, before keeping it brief and smiling as they cuddled even closer.

Date night was fun, maybe they could work in a dinner later, too.

Preferably at their favorite Restaurant, Giorgio's.

Not take out either, at the _actual_ restaurant and with kisses and holding hands.

Yeah, they were _so_ going to do that!

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Dinner Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters or the actors that play them.**

That being said, this is my newest PWP about my two favorite characters and the things they do to each other in their free time.

Plot: The guys are looking for a night out with dinner...and as public sex as they can get. Cliff struggles to keep them under control but will he manage it?

Let's see, shall we?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a crowded restaurant, and dimly lit. Which had given the men an idea. Public Sex.

Sort of.

Cliff made sure to cord off three tables away from them in every direction, and guarded the perimeter, on the pretense of giving them some private time together. Secretly, he had overheard their public sex plans and had decided to help with some PR work of his own, creatively finding ways to hide their real relationship to each other, per the Public Relations department's suggestion. Besides he didn't want them arrested or humiliated for their sexual proclivities.

He liked those men, lovers or not. He would protect their reputations for them, even from their own selves.

Starting with public sex in a restaurant, ensuring they most definitely would _not _get caught at all. He just let them think they could…it added to the thrill of the sex for them. And saved his job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen and Jared sat at the table, eating their meals, eying each other lustfully. Jared slid under the table now, onto his knees. Jensen looked around and saw no one looking their way. Of course, as dark and secluded their table was; no one could have seen them anyway. Avoiding autograph hounds and fans _was _their goal here.

Jared undid the button on Jensen's pants, unzipping them with his teeth, grinning. Jensen sighed softly as his erection sprang free and brushed Jared's mouth. Soon Jared was kissing up his thigh and sucking his balls for a moment, until Jensen moaned and tried to keep it quiet. Then Jared took him in his mouth. His tongue worked the head and along the vein along the bottom of it. Then he took his time going down it, then coming up it, licking and sucking it lightly then harder several times until Jensen whispered for him to get with the sucking or he was going to _rape_ his ass _under_ the table and not care who saw it, _or heard it_.

Jared thought that idea sounded good but decided to wait to do that. For now. Now he sucked him harder and Jensen moaned louder, trying for quiet but failing somewhat. The music was loud and the people talking were even louder. No one could hear them. Jared knew that. So he just sucked him harder and faster, Jensen thrusting up into his mouth, hands clamping hard into Jared's hair, pushing him deeper into that mouth and throat.

"Fuck, Jare! Suck so _good_…_love _you sucking my dick…such a good _cocksucker!_" Jensen moaned softly, feeling the need to cum soon starting to run through him, "Fuck…I'm going soon…_fuck!"_ Jensen groaned and then came hard arching into Jared's mouth taking him this way. "Damn…_baby_…that was _so_ good!" Jared undid his pants and tugged them off, pulling Jensen to the floor, tugging his down, too.

Jared sucked him hard for him, the large table more than covering them now with its long table cloth but neither caring, then pulled him on top of him, rubbing into him, their dicks hardening even more as they rubbed now, "Fuck me, Jen, right now, please!" Jared begged, working himself open as they rubbed now, then grabbing his dick hard, squeezing and stroking him, "I need you inside me _now!_"

Jensen moaned softly and thrust into him now, taking him slow then hard, drawing out Jared's and his own pleasure to the point of pain and then going harder and deeper, Jared and he totally forgot to keep it down now. Then they were going louder and harder, dirty phrases and their names coming more frequently now. "Jared, so _good,_ so _tight!_ Fuck you feel so good on my dick…could fuck you for _hours_…damn, _Jare_…fucking ass is so _tight_, so hard for me…I love to fuck you…I'm so close…baby…fuck…so _close!"_ Jensen moaned and Jared moaned louder as well, so close as well. Jensen stroked him hard and felt his lover tighten around him and knew he was close, too.

"Jen…fuck… cumming…cumming now…wanna cum for you…with you…_Jen!"_ Jared cried out as he came and smiled as Jensen licked him off afterward. Making him get in the seat now but staying on the floor himself. "Aren't you coming up here?" Jared asked as he fixed his hair and clothes, so it wouldn't be obvious they had just had hot monkey sex on the floor of the restaurant.

"No, got other plans, my huge dicked lover." Jensen teased, not letting Jared zip up his pants yet. "Got plans for you."

Jared got hard again at the thought of what he might have planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen took Jared's dick in his mouth and now he was working it from base to head, licking and sucking him so hard that Jared nearly shouted now but kept it down. Instead he let the man work his dick like the pro he was and moaned softly for more. Jensen took his time, making the pleasure stretch for the man and he was thrusting deeper and deeper into his mouth now, then he sucked him faster now, head bobbing and taking it faster now. Fingers gripped his hair and drove him deeper into his throat cumming hard now, almost shouting but stifling it, his breath catching as he came.

Then Jared had to say, "Suck it again, whore, suck me until I say stop. _Now!"_ Jared ordered and Jensen obeyed eagerly sucking him again, Jared swearing to never take his dick out of the man's mouth _ever _again! "Fuck, baby, you suck me so _fucking_ good!" A few minutes later, and Jensen sucking him harder and taking him deeper, rolling his balls as he sucked now, green eyes glowed at him under the table's darkness and glinted lustfully as he sucked him, making Jared arch and his head go back, making it hit the wall hard with a thud. He came shouting now and Jensen drank him down, all three orgasms ripping through him as Jensen just had to suck him hard and make him cum again, just to watch Jared cum that way for him. He liked it when Jared did that, _a lot!_

Jensen came back up and sat kissing his lover in their booth, losing time for a bit, and both getting so hard again from it. "Can I fuck you in the car?" Jared asked, touching his ass discreetly as they stood to leave.

"Where?" Jensen had to ask, Jared had a penchant for public sex, sometimes _kinky_ public sex, too. He would have to be more specific here. Not that Jensen would _ever _say no to him! That would just be plain stupid. Jared fucked him way _too_ good to say no to him! _Ever!_

"In our limo, in the parking lot, with the windows down so everyone could hear you scream my name." Jared said and smiled, "Want to fuck your ass until you're so sore you walk funny on set tomorrow." Jensen liked this plan so far, but had to add an amendment to his plans.

"Only if I get to fuck you as well. On the hood of the car, riding your _fine _ass where _everyone_ can see it." Jensen said and Jared laughed, thinking that would _definitely_ be on the menu! Maybe let him do it _twice_; if he could talk Jensen into it. Knowing he probably could, with the right _leverage_.

"Deal." Jensen agreed and tugged the man out to the car and watched as the others left the parking lot, leaving them alone to their fucking now.

Cliff opened the door for them and made himself scarce, hiding behind the tinted and sound proof glass in the front seat. It was safe enough and secluded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen was shoved down onto the backseat, and they left the door open this time, not the window. Jared worked Jensen's pants off and then worked his own off as well. He kissed and nipped down Jensen's spine, making him writhe beneath him already, letting his tongue and mouth work the hole open and Jensen came screaming as he thrust his tongue into him, over and over, then Jared pushed in.

Now Jensen fucked back onto him now, writhing more and arching into him. Jared forgot slow and gentle and went for hard and deep, going faster as he went now. Jensen rocked back onto him, harder and driving him deeper than before.

"Fuck…Jen…_never_ get enough…never able to stop…need to fuck you so much now…damn, _baby_…so _tight!"_ Jared moaned and they fucked faster now and eventually Jensen tightened onto him painfully and they both came screaming incoherently, trying for words but not able to find any at that moment.

Two more times Jared had Jensen suck him hard and three more times Jensen rode him on top then got flipped to the bottom and pounded hard into the seat, screaming and shouting for more, arms pinned over his head, being kissed deeply and urgently as they fucked. With a mighty arch of his body that lifted them both off the seat, Jensen came screaming several times as multiple orgasms shot out of him and Jared screamed as well. Jensen's movements and sounds making him lose it as well, going porn star beneath him this way. Jared came hard when Jensen did, and nearly passed out as he came into that sexy ass of the man he loved.

Then they cuddled and kissed, recovering from the sex.

"Jensen, when you're up for it, I want you to fuck me into the hood of the car. I want to feel you for _days_, baby." Jared purred, stroking Jensen hard again and making him chuckle sexily.

"Such a _kinky_ fucker, aren't you?" Jensen smiled and got out of the car, pulling the man to the hood, just as he had requested him to. Then he pushed him down and thrust in, after lubing up of course. Cliff fled the car now and hid in an alcove, with his hands on his ears, shaking his head in amusement. So much for PR control, he just hoped they were undisturbed and unseen now, praying it was so or he would have a lot to explain to Rob_ert tomorrow._

"_Fuck me! Please, just_ fuck me! Need that big dick in me, _please,_ Jen! Make me your _bitch_, fuck me _hard!_" Jared said and Jensen kissed him hard. Driving himself hard and deep into him again, going hard and fast, making their pleasure steal their control. They moaned and rocked into each other, Jensen twisting that hip just right to hit that spot that made his lover melt into the whore he could be when taking this way, making him his bitch and giving it to him rough. Yeah, Jared might have been developing a painful kink but Jensen wasn't complaining. He liked to play with Jared's kinks.

"_Cum _for me, _scream_ for me. Tell me how it _feels!"_ Jensen demanded and pulled Jared's head back by the hair, making him moan loudly and beg for more. "Do I feel _good_ inside you?"

"Feels _amazing_…fucking _amazing_…fuck…so _good!_...Please….you feel so _huge_…stretching me…fuck…_yeah!_" Jared fairly screamed as his orgasm pulled through him.

"Who do you _belong _to? What are _you,_ baby?" Jensen moaned, fuck he was _hot_ this way. He could see this going on more often now. Ass met hips now, slamming painfully into each other now, bodies rocking and bucking into each other. Reducing them both to writhing masses of lust.

"_You_, belong to _you!_ Your bitch, _I'm your bitch!"_ Jared shouted and felt the orgasm slam into again, this time demanding release. "Cumming…fuck…_cumming _for you!" He shouted and then Jensen felt his own orgasm hit, making them both cum at the same time, with screams of pleasure and pounding bodies hitting steel.

Then Jared slid to his knees and eagerly sucked Jensen hard again, pausing to grin, "Make me your bitch _again,_ Jen, until I beg you to _stop."_

Then Jensen moaned loudly and Jared lay on his back now, ass perched and ready. "Take me now." Jared ordered softly and moaned as Jensen thrust in again. His head going back in pleasure now. "Until you beg me to stop." Jensen reminded him, grinning. "You're _my_ Bitch tonight."

"Yes, I _am!_" Jared moaned and then lost all ability to think or speak as Jensen took him even rougher and _damn_ the man became his bitch again in less than five seconds, and it made Jensen lose it more, too. He fucked the man over and over, putting a ring on himself and making Jared cum hard repeatedly. He was giving Jared the chance to beg him to stop, which he was _so _not going to do. He wanted Jensen _never_ to stop doing this to him!

Eventually Jensen gave up and removed his ring, cumming hard multiple times, too. Hands gripping Jared's hips painfully bruising them as he filled him with his cum now. One hand stroked Jared hard as he came, making the man cum again and pass out from all of it. They lay there for a minute until he could move again and then he had Cliff help get the man into to the limo again. On the way home, he dressed himself again and Jared, kissing him as he came to. Jared grinned with deep satisfaction.

"So your _bitch_, baby." He sighed happily, his ass sore and body aching from it all.

"_Kinky_ man, stubborn _fucker_. Never were going to make me stop, were you?" Jensen responded back, chuckling and kissing him softly.

"No way, _Never!"_ Jared promised, "Never get enough of you, _never_, baby." He kissed him deeper now, showing his appreciation for his lover's skills and reducing him to unconsciousness. "I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too, Jared. Even if you are one kinky bastard sometimes." Jensen laughed at his smug expression.

"You like my kinkiness, don't lie. You would never make me change that." Jared teased. He cuddled deeper into Jensen's arms and sighed happily. Never wanting to leave his side this way. Melting into his lover immediately. "I'm not the only kinky one in this relationship."

"Would never change that, like your kinks. Pretty sure you like mine, too." Jensen said lovingly, holding him tightly to him, "_Damn _I love you, Jared!"

"Feel the same way about you, Jen." Jared agreed, letting his hands play with Jensen's, entwining with them now, sighing contentedly. "Yours forever now."

"I'm yours forever now, too." Jensen said as they waved Cliff goodbye and headed to their trailer.

Then they cuddled again, kissing softly for a few minutes then pressing together tightly and falling asleep right way. Both very sore and aching all over but very satisfied with how they had gotten that way. They liked it rough sometimes and this was one of the more rough times; so it was not a new concept for them.

Cliff just shook his head and smiled. He just hoped there hadn't been a surveillance camera on them the whole time. That was a PR nightmare he didn't need to deal with.

Lucky for him, that camera was down that night.

Wasn't Cliff the luckiest guys alive?

Or were the men that had just enjoyed hours and hours of sex?

He didn't care.

He just hoped the camera hadn't been working right then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The actors did their scenes, and hid the stiffness in their walks fairly well. The writers, Robert and Cliff all smiled and shook their heads as the men shifted in their seats to get comfortable between scenes. Robert asked Cliff why they were walking that way.

Cliff said he was better off _not _knowing.

Robert got a mental picture he would need surgically removed and _soon_. Then agreed that he was right. He was _so _much better off _not_ knowing.

The writers just knew better than to ask.

See, the writers _were_ the smart ones after all.

Both Jared and Jensen smiled at each other and discreetly held hands. Eyes smiling very happily, daring someone to ask.

No one dared to ask. Much to their proud looks and amused chagrin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
